Esa nueva asignatura
by Selany W
Summary: final del fic, por fin! o continuara... os quiero!
1. Una Nueva Asignatura

Hola a tods!! En fín, mi nuevo fic. NO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES Y MENTES PERTURBABLES, la verdad en este fic lo único que me ha importado ha sido reírme mucho y bueno si consigo sacaros una sonrisa todavía mejor. Realmente estoy algo perturbada, lo sé tengo las hormonas revolucionadas, así que por eso decidí revolucionar completamente las hormonas de mi Hermione. Os pongo los tres primeros capítulos para que os vaya entrando el gusanillo y tranquilos ya está escrito hasta el séptimo así que no tardaré en subir nuevos y alocados capítulos. SI OS GUSTA, O CONSIGO ARRANCAROS UNA SONRISA mandadme un review (miiii tesoro) Besos a todos: Sel

UNA NUEVA ASIGNATURA  
  
- ¿Una nueva asignatura? ¿A estas alturas? ¿De verdad cree que es una buena idea profesor Dumbledore? – inquirió la profesora McGonagall arrugando el ceño.

- Jamás había oído nada sobre la asignatura de convivencia mágica – objetó Snape.

- Eso es porque nunca se ha impartido en Hogwarts profesor Snape – contestó Dumbledore tranquilamente – pero a partir de ahora Happy Lovegood se encargará de impartirla.

- ¿Happy Lovegood? ¿Esa mujer tan estrambótica? – inquirió Severus. 

- ¿Y en qué consiste exactamente Convivencias Mágicas? – preguntó McGonagall. 

- La profesora Lovegood intentará favorecer la unión de las distintas casas según la edad. Lo que se quiere conseguir es que los estudiantes de Hogwarts se sientan unidos con todas las casas, creo firmemente que si logramos que las cuatro casas se respeten y se apoyen evitaremos en un futuro catástrofes como Voldemort. 

- Pero Profesor Dumbledore, ya en los inicios de Hogwarts fue imposible la coexistencia pacífica. Recuerde a Salazar Slytherin. – argumentó McGonagall preocupada. 

- Minerva, confío en mis estudiantes, sé que todos son buenos chicos. Confiemos en ellos y en la profesora Lovegood. Ahora por favor debo enviar lechuzas a los estudiantes comunicándoles la noticia.  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco mientras que McGonagall seguía con el ceño fruncido. Ambos abandonaron el despacho de Dumbledore. Estaban a una semana de comenzar las clases.  
  
El sonido del aleteo de una lechuza sacó una joven castaña de uno de sus libros favoritos. Era una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Hermione abrió ansiosa la carta:  
  
Alumnos de Hogwarts, les comunicamos que este nuevo curso se impartir una nueva asignatura: Convivencia mágica. No necesitarán ningún libro para dicha asignatura. Tendrá carácter obligatorio y se impartirá en todos los cursos. Disfruten del resto de sus vacaciones. Atentamente:  
  
Profesor Dumbledore  
  
Hermione emitió un grito histérico. ¿¿Nueva asignatura sin libro?? Pero, pero, pero... ¿¿cómo se les ha podido ocurrir?? ¿Cómo iba a saber nada sobre convivencia mágica si no tenía un libro en el que respaldarse? ¿¿Cómo se iba a presentar el primer día sin saber absolutamente nada?? Cogió de encima de su mesa una pelota de goma y comenzó a girarla sobre sus manos intentando calmarse. No tenía ninguna gracia.  
  
Una pequeña lechuza que reconoció al instante se posó a su lado. Era Pig. ¿Carta de Ron? Hermione le obsequió a Pig con un dulce y leyó el pergamino de su amigo:  


Hola Herm:  
  
¿Necesitas que te lleve a San Mungo? Seguro que te estas volviendo  
loca porque en convivencia mágica no hay libro. ¿Que malos que son verdad? ¿cómo pueden hacerte esto? ¡Pobrecita Hermione! Nos vemos pronto. Lo dicho, si necesitas que te acerque a San Mungo mándame una lechuza, quien sabe, podrían ponerte en la misma habitación que el guapo de Lockhart  
Ron. W.  
  
A Hermione le comenzó a hervir la sangre. Ron siempre conseguía ese efecto en ella. Era uno de sus mejores amigos pero no conseguían estar mas de dos días sin discutir. Y claro un verano entero... él se lo había buscado. Hermione sacó de un cajón un pergamino y cogiendo con gran fuerza la pluma comenzó:  
  
Ronald Wesley  
  
Serás tú el que necesite ir a San Mungo cuando acabe contigo. No sé,  
se me ocurren un par de pociones... o quizás no ayudarte en ningún  
deber.. o... ¿debería contarle algo a tu madre? No, ¡ya lo tengo! Una  
preciosa arañita en tu cama... ya me lo pensaré. Y NO ME GUSTA LA GENTE SOLO PORQUE SEA GUAPA.  
  
Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Con esto aprendería a no hacerse el graciosillo. Se imaginó la cara de Ron al leer todas sus amenazas. Sobretodo la araña. Ron les tenía pánico. Le entregó a Pig la carta y la lechuza salió en dirección a la madriguera. Hermione miró el cielo estrellado. Le recordó el gran comedor de Hogwarts. Se moría de ganas por volver al castillo. Por ver de nuevo a sus dos grandes amigos. Se imaginó el momento del reencuentro. Ella iría corriendo a abrazarlos. Harry le devolvería el abrazo y Ron lo aceptaría con alguna mueca. Abrazó un cojín de la emoción. Un picotazo la devolvió a la realidad. Era Hedwig.  
  
Hola Herm soy Harry:  
  
Estoy con Ron en la madriguera. He intentado evitar que te enviara la  
lechuza anterior pero no he podido. Ron te pide perdón (bueno de hecho está todavía con la cara blanca y tu pergamino en las manos,  
pobrecito) y aunque todavía no ha dicho palabra te aseguro que est  
muy arrepentido. Ambos tenemos muchas ganas de volver a verte. Ginny también te envía saludos. Y no te preocupes por lo del libro, eres la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. Cuídate Herm.  
  
Hermione sonrió de nuevo agradecida por el cumplido de Harry. Siempre sabía intermediar entre Ron y ella. Decidió no responder a la lechuza para que Ron continuase temiendo sus amenazas y aprendiera a no meterse tanto con ella. Se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo hasta que se quedó dormida. Pronto volvería con sus amigos. 


	2. Reencuentro

HOLA!! SE ME OLVIDO SITUAR LA HISTORIA!! BUENO REALMENTE NO TIENE FECHA, TAL VEZ EL ÚLTIMO CURSO DE HOGWARTS, LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE VOLDIE PAS" A MEJOR VIDA RECIENTEMENTE. DICHO ESTO: A DISFRUTAR!!!

CAPITULO 2: REENCUENTRO  
  
Hermione llegó una hora antes al anden 9 y ¾. No había dormido nada en toda la noche de la excitación que le producía estar con ellos de nuevo. Había repasado tres veces su baúl asegurándose de que no le faltaba nada y se había probado toda la ropa muggle intentando tener el mejor aspecto. Al final se decidió por unos vaqueros muy bajos de cadera y una camiseta roja con algo de escote. Ya no era una niña y aunque le costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo se sentía a gusto con él. Estaba sentada sobre sus maletas mirando hacia todos los lados impaciente. ¿Cuándo iban a llegar? Una cabeza pelirroja estaba atravesando la entrada. Hermione se puso de pie de un brinco. Era el señor Wesley. Detrás de él entraron la señora Wesley y Ginny. La pelirroja al ver a Hermione sonrió, emitió un grito y fue hacia ella. Las chicas se abrazaron y se dieron dos besos. Ginny había crecido. Estaba realmente guapa.  
  
- Caray Ginny estas estupenda 

- ¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué? Ya veras que sorpresa se van a llevar Harry y Ron

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó impaciente Hermione. 

- No tardarán en llegar. Se han ido al examen de aparición de Ron, estaba de los nervios.

- ¿De veras? No sabía nada – dijo la castaña sorprendida 

- Supongo que no te dijo nada por si suspende Ya sabes como es. 

- Bueno y cuéntame Ginny ¿qué tal este verano? 

- Pues como los demás. Con mis hermanos. Y estos días también con Harry.

- ¿Y a Luna no la has visto? ¡Si sois vecinas! 

- Se ha pasado todo el verano fuera. Aunque me contó por carta que se había echado un novio italiano al que había conocido mientras visitaba esa torre que parece que se cae, pues por lo visto ella iba con sus padres y...  
  
Pero Hermione dejó de escuchar a su amiga. Un chico moreno con una cicatriz en la frente acababa de entrar en el arcén. Llevaba una sudadera verde y unos pantalones de chándal grises. Estaba realmente guapo. El chico sonrió y haciendo una cómica reverencia se dirigió a todos:  
  
- Es un honor para mí presentaros a un chico que esta mañana a aprobado el examen de aparición. Con todos ustedes... ¡Ron Weasley!  
  
Ron hizo su aparición triunfal dentro del arcén. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos vaqueros desgastados. El pelo liso y rojo lo llevaba algo más largo de lo habitual y con cierto desdén y las pecas de su rostro habían desaparecido considerablemente. Hermione miró a su amigo de arriba abajo. Un momento, ¿estaba pensando que su amigo estaba bueno?

Cuando la señora Wesley dejó de abrazar a su hijo por la emoción, Harry y Ron se percataron de la presencia de su amiga. Hermione se había quedado quieta en su sitio debido al shock que le había producido ver tan guapos a sus dos amigos. Harry y Ron también se quedaron pasmados mirando a la chica. Hermione les sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Os he echado de menos – reconoció tímidamente a dos pasos de ellos.Después se abalanzó sobre los dos intentando abrazarlos a la vez.   
  
- Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos – respondió Harry mientras daba dos besos a su amiga.   
  
- Enhorabuena Ron , aunque deberías habérmelo contado– dijo la chica felicitando a su amigo. Para su sorpresa Ron aceptó de buen grado el abrazo de Hermione. 

- Como has cambiado Hermione – dijo la señora Wesley saludándola – estás muy guapa. De verdad que sí – Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza. Hermione se sonrojó y susurró un gracias casi inaudible. 

- Venga – dijo Ginny – como no subamos al tren se nos va a escapar en nuestras narices. Y no todos nos podemos aparecer como Ron. 

- ¿Ginny es que no has leído Historia de Hogwarts? – la reprendió Herm. Esto provocó que Harry y Ron se echaran a reír mientras Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco. 

- No ha cambiado nada – afirmó Harry.  
  
Los cuatro chicos subieron al tren. Harry y Ginny iban delante charlando animadamente sobre buscadores. Ron y Hermione les seguían sin decir palabra. Ginny encontró un compartimiento vacío y se apresuró a entrar.

- Aquí chicos – gritó la pelirroja. Harry la siguió.

- Genial hay sitio – dijo Hermione dispuesta a entrar, cuando, un brazo se interpuso delante de ella haciéndola frenar. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el brazo pertenecía a Ron y le miró arqueando las cejas.   
  
- No estarás enfadada por la lechuza de la semana pasada – le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos. Por alguna razón incomprensible a Hermione le resultó terriblemente sexy estar acorralada por el brazo de Ron y por esa mirada y, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpida agitó la cabeza diciendo que no.   
  
- Entonces no me encontraré con ninguna araña en mi cama ¿verdad?   
  
- De modo que es eso... – dijo Hermione divertida- No sé, te pasaste un poco comprenderás que deba vengarme.   
  
- No serás capaz. Eres demasiado buena. No eres lo que se dice una bromista.   
  
- Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué te preocupas tanto porque tome represalias? – dijo la chica desafiante. Ella era capaz de gastar bromas tan buenas como las de los gemelos.   
  
- De acuerdo como quieras. Pero si tu me gastas alguna bromita, te la devolveré. Estás avisada.   
  
- Uy que miedo me das – bromeó Hermione.   
  
- Vosotros dos – Harry acababa de salir al pasillo – Como se os ocurra comenzar a discutir os echo un desmaius a cada uno y no os levantáis hasta que lleguéis al castillo.   
  
- Harry compréndelo, son muchos meses sin discutir – Ron puso cara de pena.   
  
- Para dentro los dos, y sin rechistar – avisó Harry.  
  
Ron y Hermione obedecieron a su amigo. Hermione sacó el profeta y se escondió detrás de sus páginas mientras su cabeza no hacía mas que hablar.  
  
- Que calor hace en este sitio – pensó – ¿Y si abro la ventana? Joder, está abierta. ¿Y que hago? ¿Me abanico con el periódico? No, esa no es manera de tratar el periódico. Además eres la única que tiene calor. Ginny está dormida, y ellos, míralos, ellos... Dios mío ellos... Hermione, ¿eres tonta? Porque lo pareces. A ver seamos racionales. Harry ha crecido. Vale, es lógico. Ya no tiene esa cara de niño y la cicatriz le da un toque ciertamente sexy. Vale, puedo aceptarlo. ¡Ala! ¿que sonrisa más bonita tiene no? Que dices Herm es la sonrisa de siempre. 

Dejemos a Harry. Vamos a intentarlo con Ron. También ha crecido. El pelo le queda muy bien y apenas tiene pecas. Y esos ojos verdes... Y esos músculos debajo de la camiseta negra? ¿Cuándo le han salido? Pero que dices Hermione si no le ves lo que tiene debajo de la camiseta. ¡Serás pervertida! ¿quieres ver lo que tiene debajo de la camiseta? ¿Y ese gesto de acorralarme en el pasillo para hablar conmigo? ¿Desde cuando es tan rematadamente sexy? Ayyyy que ya me vuelveeeen los caloreeessss.....  
  
- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Harry – Te estás poniendo ada.

- Eh, sí, sí, perfectamente. Tengo calor. Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta. Necesito despejarme.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – le ofreció Harry.   
  
- No, quiero decir, no gracias, iré sola. Volveré enseguida – dijo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.   
  
- ¿Esta muy rara verdad? – preguntó Harry- Igual está enferma.   
  
- Pues le sienta muy bien estar enferma – sonrió Ron. Harry sonrió también asintiendo con la cabeza. Los dos chicos se echaron a reír.  
  
Hermione estaba en uno de los pasillos del tren apoyada contra la pared. Concentrada en su respiración, evitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en inspirar y expirar. Comenzó a relajarse. Encontrándose mejor decidió volver a su vagón. Tras andar unos pasos escuchó un silbido detrás de ella. Un silbido dirigido a ella:  
  
- ¿De quien es ese cuerpo y porque no nos han presentado? – una voz que arrastraba las palabras le hablaba. Herm se giró.   
  
- ¿Sangre-sucia Granger? – Malfoy no salía de su asombro. Y entre divertido, admirado y asqueado miraba a Hermione de arriba abajo – No sabía que se os permitía a los sangre sucia tener un cuerpo así – se acercó seductoramente a la joven – ¿sabes? No me importaría hacerte un favor.   
  
- Malfoy tu sola presencia me asquea- contestó la joven mirando desafiante sus ojos grises. Draco sonrió seductoramente. A Hermione le costó mantenerse firme. Herm pensó que era muy atractivo, lástima que fuese tan sly. Sí, una pena. ¡No otra vez no! ¿Le iba a pasar con todos los chicos que se encontrase?  
  
Sin una palabra más. Hermione salió disparada hacia su vagón. Cuando llegó, los chicos le habían comprado una cerveza de mantequilla muy fría para su calor. Hermione les sonrió y se la bebió de trago. Los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos:  
  
- Eso no puede ser bueno – dijo Ron consternado. 


	3. Un Buen Año

CAPITULO 3: UN BUEN AÑO  
  
El tren se detuvo. Poco a poco el expreso de Hogwarts comenzó a vaciarse. No volvería a llenarse hasta que el curso acabara. Cuando Hermione notó el frío de los alrededores del castillo se sintió mucho mejor. Momentos después estaba helada de frío arrepentida de no haber sacado una chaqueta a tiempo del baúl. Se protegió con los brazos el frío que sentía. No le importaba demasiado. Estaba delante del castillo que tanto ansiaba ver. Comenzó a observarlo como si jamás lo hubiese visto y no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había puesto a su lado. De repente sintió como algo suave le abrigaba por los hombros. Harry le había puesto por encima su sudadera. Hermione se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Ron habló:  
  
- Otro curso más. ¿Cómo la armaremos este año? 

- ¿Hay algo que no hayamos hecho? – preguntó Herm divertida 

- Hay muchas cosas que aún no hemos hecho – le contestó Ron. A Hermione se le encendieron las mejillas pensando en los muchos significados de esa frase. 

- Siento estropear este momento especial – interrumpió Ginny – pero a diferencia de Herm yo no tengo la sudadera de nadie por encima y me estoy helando. ¿Entramos? 

- Vamos Ginny – Hermione la cogió del brazo y comenzaron a andar dejando atrás a los chicos. 

- ¿A que ha venido lo de ponerle la sudadera por encima? – preguntó Ron mordazmente a Harry. 

- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso después del numerito seductor en el pasillo del tren? – rió Harry. 

- ¿Quién nos iba a decir que nuestra sabelotodo se iba a convertir en una chica así?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con Hermione en el tren. 

- Está guapa ¿verdad Ron? 

- Dos palabras amigo, IM PRESIONANTE – contestó Ron riendo. 

- Pues tu hermana tampoco se queda atrás – reconoció Harry. 

- Eh tío, que es mi hermana – respondió algo molesto. 

- Y Hermione es nuestra mejor amiga – apuntó Harry 

- Hermione, Hermy, Herm... quien la visto y quien la ve – canturreó Ron – ¿Sabes Harry? Creo que este va a ser un buen año...  
  
Algo mas allá. Hermione y Ginny charlaban cogidas del brazo.  
  
- Que romántico ¿verdad Herm? Pasa frío pero te da su sudadera. ¡Hombres! 

- Oh vamos Ginny ¿no te habrá molestado? Es solo un amigo. 

- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de la sudadera de Harry? ¡Ni hablar! Harry es un bonito recuerdo del pasado pero nada más. Y en cuanto a lo de que solo amigos... Tendrías que ver de lo que se puede enterar una fingiéndose la dormida en el tren. 

- ¿De qué hablas Ginny?  
- Te digo lo que he oído. Esos dos te están comiendo con los ojos Herm. Han reconocido que estás muy bien. Lo he oído todo.  
  
- ¡Que mala eres! Así que ¿te has dedicado a espiar? – Ginny sonrió con malicia. 

- Venga Herm, no me digas que eres de piedra. Te acabo de ver sonreír... estás encantada de tener los favores del niño que vivió y de mi hermanito. Reconócelo... 

- De acuerdo está bien, lo admito. Ambos están muy pero que muy bien – Hermione se echó a reír mientras Ginny abría la boca con incredulidad. 

- ¡Por Merlin! ¡Que se entere todo el mundo! ¡Hermione quiere dejar de ser una doncella virginal y recatada! ¡Hay que publicarlo! 

- ¡Ginny! – replicó Hermione avergonzada y divertida – No hace falta que se entere todo el mundo. ¿Ginny? ¿Hola? ¿Ginny? Eh, te estoy hablando – pero su amiga estaba obnubilada desnudando con la mirada a un joven de pelo platino y tez blanca. 

- ¡Santo Merlín! ¿Es Draco Malfoy? – a la pelirroja se le caía la baba – No me digas que no es el chico mas buenorro de la faz de la tierra... Malfoy ven con mamá – las dos chicas estallaron en risas. 

- ¿Sabes Ginny? – dijo Hermione sonriendo – Creo que este va a ser un buen año...  
  
Como todos los años el banquete de bienvenida fue exquisito. Tras la prueba del sombrero seleccionador y el habitual discurso de Dumbledore las mesas de las cuatro casas se llenaron de comida y bebida. Ginny no dejaba de cuchichear en el oído de Hermione ante la sorpresa de Harry y Ron ya que Hermione nunca había sido de esas. Finalmente aburridos de los cuchicheos decidieron acabar con la situación. Ron sabía la excusa perfecta:  
  
- Hablando de las clases (nadie había dicho nada sobre ninguna clase), qué lástima no tener libro en convivencia mágica ¿verdad? – Hermione fulminó al chico con la mirada. 

- No te preocupes tanto hermanito. Ya sabemos que sin libro del que copiarte las vas a pasar canutas pero seguro que Hermione está encantada de echarte una mano – dijo Ginny mientras le daba un codazo a Herm por debajo de la mesa. 

- ¿Estarías encantada de echarme una mano Herm? – le preguntó el chico con sorna. 

- Ya te gustaría Ronald Wesley – todos se echaron a reír 

- Eh, por aquí viene Luna – dijo Ginny emocionada. Luna ataviada con la túnica de Hogwarts y el pelo rubio recogido en muchas trenzas se acercó a la mesa de Gryfindor. 

- Hola chicos – saludó Luna – ¿qué tal? 

- Dichosos los ojos – la regañó Ginny – por fin te veo el pelo. Me tienes que contar todo lo que has hecho este verano. Especialmente detalles sobre tu novio italiano... 

- Querrás decir mi ex novio italiano – la corrigió Luna – Le dejé cuando volví a Londres. Necesitaba estar libre, tengo una presa a la que cazar – esta última frase la dijo sin quitar ojo de encima a Ron. 

- ¿Quién es la pobre victima? – preguntó Ron riendo. Luna se acercó a él y rozó sus labios contra los del chico de manera muy fugaz. Ron se quedó de piedra. Luna sonrió. 

- Eres tu – le contestó la joven seductoramente. Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza intentando resistir la tentación de coger por los pelos a Luna. Ron era suyo. Y Harry también. 

- ¿Mi hermano?- dijo Ginny atónita y mirando con preocupación a Hermione. Luna se acercó a Ginny y le susurró algo al oído que nadie mas pudo oír. Luego lanzó un beso al aire para Ron y se fue hacia su mesa. 

- ¿Pero qué se cree esa? – pensó Hermione indignada. Un momento, ¿por qué se estaba riendo Ginny? ¿Y por qué sonreía Ron de esa manera? – ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? – preguntó la joven avergonzada. Todos asintieron 

- Lo dices por esos aires de grandeza que traía ¿verdad Hermione? – la ayudó Ginny 

- ¿Por qué lo voy a decir sino? – dijo la joven con firmeza. 

- Se me olvidaba, me toca acompañar a los de primer curso a sus habitaciones – dijo la pelirroja – ¿me podrías acompañar Hermione?. Tu ya has sido prefecta antes. 

- Por supuesto – respondió la castaña. Después de cómo la acababa de salvar su amiga de morir de vergüenza era lo mínimo que podía hacer.  
  
Las dos chicas desaparecieron con un grupo de primero por la puerta del comedor.  
  
- Que raras están – afirmó Harry. 

- Ginny siempre ha sido así – explicó Ron – pero Hermione... 

- No me refería solo a ellas. También Luna.  


- Esa chica nació rara – dijo Ron todavía consternado por el beso de antes.  
  
- Ron , ¿te habían besado así antes? – preguntó mordazmente 

- Eso no ha sido un beso, ha sido un amago. Y si lo que preguntas es si alguna vez he besado a una chica la respuesta es sí. Lo he hecho. 

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Y tú eres mi mejor amigo? ¡No sabía nada! – replicó Harry. 

- Bueno, la persona a la que besé tampoco lo sabe – reconoció el pelirrojo. Harry le miraba sin entender lo que decía – Algún día te lo explicaré – sonrió. 

- Ron eres de lo que no hay - le reprochó Harry. 

- Por eso soy tu mejor amigo – dijo riendo. 

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Solo para abrir boca. Os peudo asegurar que a partir del siguiente capitulo la temperatura subirá considerablemente, quién será el afortunado? ¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Draco? ¿Los tres? AAAAAAHHHHHH.... jejeje. Sugerencias, maldiciones y cualquier cosa REVIEW. Muaks!!


	4. iNSOMNIO

**Otro capítulo tan pronto? ¡Os estoy malcriando! Pero bueno como estos ya los tengo escritos y voy a estar de exámenes estos días hasta el sábado o el viernes por la noche no os subiré el siguiente así que por eso os lo dedico. Por eso y por vuestros reviews (es que me han emocionado, os gustan mis locuras) Contesto al final a todos los reviews ahora os dejo con el siguiente capitulo. Hasta el fin de semana!! Besossssss**  
  
Capitulo 4: Insomnio  
  
Después de acompañar a Ginny en sus tareas y deshacer su baúl. Hermione bajó a la sala común a disfrutar de la compañía del resto de sus compañeros. Sintió la ausencia de los hermanos gemelos de Ron, toda la habitación respiraba paz. Se sentó en uno de los butacones. Estaba cansada pero no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de ese día. Tomó a Crookshanks en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo mirando distraída la partida de ajedrez mágico que Harry y Ron se llevaban entre manos. Harry había progresado mucho desde que comenzaron a jugar pero aún no conseguía ganar a Ron. Al acabar la partida, Harry manifestó públicamente que se iba a dormir ante las protestas del pelirrojo, que deseaba echar otra partida. Ron buscó por toda la sala una persona con la que poder jugar al ajedrez y se topó con Hermione. La sonrió con malicia:  
  
- ¿Te atreves? – dijo señalando el ajedrez. Hermione alzó las cejas, ¿la estaba retando? Hermione se levantó del sofá muy decidida y se sentó frente a él. - ¿Por qué no? – Había leído mucho sobre ajedrez mágico y les había observado mientras jugaban en numerosas ocasiones. No podía ser muy difícil.  
  
Comenzaron a jugar. Hermione estaba concentrada en la partida. Era rápida y hábil con sus movimientos. -Todo este juego es bastante lógico – pensó la chica. La castaña estaba consiguiendo una considerable ventaja sobre el pelirrojo cuando, en un movimiento en el que Ron estaba pensando su jugada, se le ocurrió mirar al chico que tenía enfrente. Ron llevaba el uniforme del colegio que todos se habían puesto antes de cenar. La camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones con los primeros botones desabrochados, y la corbata, la dejaba caer sin terminar de anudar por uno de los lados de la camisa. Su rostro y sus ojos verdes estaban concentrados en el tablero y, el pelo, rojo como la hoguera de la chimenea le caía por la frente. Hermione suspiró y sintió de nuevo como ese calor se apoderaba de ella. ¿Tendría fiebre? Las mejillas le ardían y sentía un fuerte impulso de morder el labio inferior de su amigo. Se levantó de golpe tapándose las manos con la cara y buscó un vaso de agua. Ron también se incorporó y se acercó a ella:  
  
- Herm, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó el chico preocupado.  
  
- Si, si estoy bien, necesito agua – contestó la chica acalorada. Ron puso su mano sobre la cara de la chica.  
  
- Estás ardiendo Herm, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?.  
  
- Sí, sí. Creo que será mejor que me acueste. Siento lo de la partida.  
  
- No te preocupes por la partida. ¿No quieres que te acompañe a  
enfermería?  
  
- No de verdad, en que me acueste se me pasará. Gracias Ron – Hermione comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de chicas. Ron no se movió de la sala común, viendo como su amiga desaparecía por el pasillo.  
  
Hermione se lavó la cara con agua helada y se acostó en la cama. Un rato después se encontraba perfectamente pero no podía dormir. Había leído que en caso de insomnio lo mejor que se podía hacer era irse de la cama a hacer otra cosa y volver solamente cuando se tuviera sueño así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la nueva edición de historia de Hogwarts y se fue a la sala común dispuesta a leerla de nuevo.  
  
Conforme se acercaba a la sala común, una música muy latina y pasional se aproximaba a sus oídos. Probablemente alguien se había dejado la radio encendida. La letra se adentraba en su cabeza.  
  
**"I can feel it truly in my heart, cause my heart know my destiny  
  
Puedo sentirlo realmente en mi corazón, porque mi corazón conoce mi destino"**  
  
Hermione asomó la cabeza. Una cabeza pelirroja estaba sentada delante de un tablero de ajedrez a la luz del fuego.  
  
- ¿Ron? – preguntó tímidamente la joven  
  
- Herm, pensé que estabas dormida ¿te encuentras mejor? – el chico se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella.  
  
- Si ya estoy bien – le agradeció Hermione. Mentira, se le había pasado el calor pero seguía deseando morderle el labio. La música continuaba:  
  
**"That thing can't stand my love for you  
  
Esa cosa no aguantará mi amor por ti"  
**  
- Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, me habías dejado preocupado – Ron puso nuevamente su mano sobre el rostro de Hermione para asegurarse de que su amiga no tenía fiebre. Sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
**"You're the hand my fire burns, baby kissing softly I need u, stepping stepping babe. **

**Eres la mano que me hace arder, necesito besarte suavemente, continua, continua"  
**  
La música no dejaba de sonar envolviéndoles. Ninguno de los dos deseaba apartar los ojos del otro. Hermione subió y bajó la mirada de los ojos de Ron a sus labios. Al pelirrojo le brillaban los ojos y tenía la boca entreabierta. Ambos notaban como les faltaba el aire.  
  
**"¿When and how we met each other? ¿How did we get the feelings we have? **

**¿Cuándo y cómo nos conocimos? ¿Cómo llegamos a sentir esto?"  
**  
Hermione no podía aguantar más. Se lanzó a los labios de su amigo. Ron la cogió de la cintura apretándole contra él. Comenzaron a besarse con fuerza, apasionadamente, como si les fuera la vida en ello. Un escalofrió sacudió el cuerpo de Hermione de arriba abajo mientras suspiraba intentando respirar.  
  
**"Born to love you want to take you into paradise, finding my way holding tight your body **

**Nacida para amarte quiero llevarte al paraíso, encontrando mi camino pegada a tu cuerpo"**

** "You are my dream **

**Eres mi sueño"**  
  
Ron empujó con suavidad pero con decisión a Hermione contra una de las paredes. Notando la pared en su espalda y acorralada por el cuerpo del pelirrojo Hermione emitió un gemido y comenzó a acariciar con fuerza la espalda y el pelo de Ron mientras que, el chico, acariciaba sus curvas con pasión y levantaba uno de los muslos de la joven a la altura de su cadera para sentirla todavía mas cerca. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y eran incapaces de separar sus bocas.  
  
**"Making love happy, don´t be shy, baby let me show u how i feel, oh stepping stepping  
  
Hagamos felices el amor, no seas tímido, déjame enseñarte como me siento, sigue, sigue"  
**  
Hermione comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente los botones de la camisa que le impedían sentirse mas cerca de él. Ron le sacó la camiseta del pijama por la cabeza a Hermione y comenzó a besarle con frenesí los hombros, el cuello y el escote todavía protegido por el sujetador. La chica acariciaba con fuerza el torso bien formado del pelirrojo mientras una oleada de calor la recorría de arriba abajo.  
  
**"Born to love you want to take you into paradise, let's go there's no moon never sight my body **

**Nacida para amarte quiero llevarte al paraíso, vamos nunca has visto la luna desde mi cuerpo **

**Born to love you want to take you into paradise, Just fighting for love never stop my body **

**Nacida para amarte quiero llevarte al paraíso, luchando por el amor y sin parar mi cuerpo"**  
  
Ron miró a los ojos de la joven asegurándose de que quería que ocurriese. Toda la ropa se encontraba esparcida por el suelo. Hermione estaba desnuda notando el contacto de la fría pared a su espalda y el calor de su amigo frente a ella. No quería parar. Su cuerpo le pedía que continuara. Besó a Ron con pasión invitándole a poseerla. Deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Un leve pinchazo la hizo estremecer. Al instante, oleadas de calor sacudían su cuerpo. Nuevas sensaciones la hacían vibrar de placer. Y gemir. Y gritar el nombre de su amigo  
  
**"You are my dream, you are my dream, you are my dream, you are my dreaming boy **

**Eres mi sueño, eres mi sueño, eres mi sueño, eres el chico de mis sueños"  
**  
- Ron – gimió la joven  
  
- Hermione  
  
- Ron  
  
- Herm – él también la llamaba  
  
- Ron – no iba a dejar de decir nunca su nombre  
  
- Hermione, abre los ojos.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos. Se encontraba empapada de sudor en una cama de la enfermería. A su alrededor se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Ron, ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Los tres chicos le miraban preocupados. Ginny incluso lloraba.  
  
- Hermione que susto nos has dado – gimoteaba la pelirroja - No conseguía hacerte reaccionar y estabas hirviendo y sin dejar de repetir el nombre de Ron. Avisé a los chicos y te trajimos a enfermería pero la señora Pomfrey nos dijo que no podía hacer nada hasta que te despertaras. Menos mal que estás bien.  
  
- ¿Todo ha sido un sueño? – preguntó Hermione muy confusa  
  
- Absolutamente todo – era la señora Pomfrey. Le puso unas compresas frías en la frente y le tendió un vaso indicándole que se lo bebiese. Hermione la obedeció – No os preocupéis no le pasa nada grave, es cosa de la tensión y las hormonas. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Cuándo estés mejor te daré unos consejos para que no te vuelva a ocurrir ¿de acuerdo Hermione? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza. La señora Pomfrey la sonrió y se fue a visitar a otro paciente.  
  
- ¿Y podemos saber qué es lo que has soñado? – preguntó Ron con interés - ¿Por qué repetías mi nombre?  
  
- Esto... una araña enorme... te despedazaba y te engullía y... y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo – mintió la joven descaradamente. La mentira pareció confortar a sus amigos.  
  
- Dichosas arañas – protestó Ron sonriendo a su amiga. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en su sueño. Le había parecido tan real...

  
  
A la mañana siguiente la Señora Pomfrey despertó a Hermione que había pasado la noche en enfermería. Le entregó el uniforme para que se vistiera y le dijo que cuando estuviese vestida pasara a la habitación de al lado para hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Herm estaba avergonzada, ¿sabría la señora Pomfrey que había tenido un sueño erótico con uno de sus mejores amigos? Entró en la habitación y se sentó frente a la enfermera que le ofreció una taza de té.  
  
- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Hermione?  
  
-Ya estoy bien. Gracias.  
  
- Bien. ¿Te parece que hablemos de lo que te ocurrió anoche?- la joven asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo. ¿Podrías describirme que tipo de sueño tuviste?  
  
- ¿Es necesario? – imploró Hermione.  
  
- No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Sea lo que sea. Solo yo lo sabr  
  
- Está bien. Fue un sueño... de carácter... erótico – dijo la chica mirando al suelo.  
  
- Entiendo. Las hormonas te están jugando una mala pasada. Verás – intentó explicarle la enfermera- a veces nuestro cerebro sintomatiza corporalmente aquello que nuestro cerebro reprime.  
  
- Qué quiere decir – preguntó la joven  
  
- Todos sabemos que tienes un gran cerebro. Que eres muy inteligente. Pero por alguna razón reprimes vivir ciertas cosas que tu cuerpo necesita vivir. Entonces tu cerebro vive todas esas cosas en tus sueños y tus fantasías. Y provoca que tu cuerpo tenga fiebre, ¿entiendes?  
  
- Creo que sí. ¿Y que puedo hacer?  
  
- Dejar de reprimirte. Hacer lo que el cuerpo te pida, sin pensar en lo que dice tu cerebro. Disfruta. En cuanto tu cerebro no reprima tantas cosas todo pasará.  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que sea más impulsiva?  
  
- Exacto. Y que apartes un poco los libros y disfrutes de tu juventud – Hermione levantó las cejas. Ya disfrutaba de su juventud. ¿Que debía hacer, subir a la sala común de gryffindor y tirarse a Ron?  
  
- Está bien. Lo intentaré – respondió la joven con humildad. Iba a ser difícil.  
  
- Una cosa mas – le dijo la señora Pomfrey alcanzándole una cajita – Tomate una diariamente a la hora del desayuno. Es para evitar embarazos – Hermione se puso roja de arriba abajo, la enfermera la sonrió – solo por si acaso querida.  
  
Cuando Hermione apareció en el gran salón para el desayuno Harry, Ginny y Ron enseguida le hicieron sitio a su lado. La chica se sentó con ellos y se sirvió un par de tostadas. Ginny le preguntó sin rodeos:  
  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho la Señora Pomfrey?  
  
- Que soy una reprimida – contestó Herm amargamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez entre divertidos y sorprendidos.  
  
- Pues sí. Que por lo visto no me permito hacer determinadas cosas porque mi cabeza me dice que no debo hacerlo. Y que lo que tengo que hacer es ser más impulsiva y hacer lo que me apetezca – explicó desganada.  
  
- ¿Cualquier cosa? – preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.  
  
- Cualquier cosa. Menos abrir tanto los libros – dijo con resignación.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que vas a dejar de ser una empollona aburrida? Alguien arriba ha escuchado mis plegarias – dijo Ron riendo. De repente una tostada llena de mermelada aterrizó en su cara – ¿Pero que haces? – gritó enfadado.  
  
- Me apetecía, y me he quedado muy a gusto – respondió satisfecha. Harry y Ginny se echaron a reír. Ron miraba sorprendido a Hermione incapaz de decirle nada.  
  
- Cuando te limpies la cara Ron – dijo Harry divertido – nos toca la primera clase de convivencia mágica.  
  
- Con la tía de Luna – exclamó Ginny. Y ante la cara de sorpresa de los tres les explicó – Happy Lovegood es tía de Luna. ¿No os disteis cuenta del apellido durante la presentación de Dumbledore? – la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Bueno pues no la hagamos esperar el primer día – dijo Harry.  
  
- Que os vaya bien – se despidió Ginny – Nos vemos en la comida.

--**FIN CAPITULO 4**--

El titulo de este capitulo está dedicado a mi otro fic "Insomnio" (que original soy eh? Es que yo lo padezco!!) Sé que he sido cruel con el sueño y que esperabais tomate del de verdad pero es mi mente (¡¡lo juro!!) tiene un propósito este sueño. En el próximo habrá tomate real no os preocupéis. Y un aviso importante: NO OS FIEIS DE LAS APARIENCIAS!! Puede pasar de to...

Sobre la canción... ES MI PRIMER SONGFIC CREO QUE HA QUEDADO BASTANTE BIEN!! La canción se llama Valenti y es de Boa una cantante japonesa .Esta es una versión inglesa y me tomado ciertas libertades porque el significado en japonés es mucho mas pasional que el de la traduccion (aunque yo ni papa de japonés, es mi vecina la que sabe), es una canción muy pasional, sobretodo el estribillo, puede parecer muy latina pero necesitaba que la canción mostrase el deseo y la explosión sexual. Ahora Reviews!

**Annkor**: Gracias por tu mensaje me alegro de que te parezca bueno el fic. Como ya he dicho me divierto mucho con él. Me encanta la pareja que has propuesto, es muy muy extraña y realmente difícil de juntar pero no te preocupes que algo se me ocurrirá con ellos dos... le preguntaré a mi retorcida cabecita. Muchos besos y Gracias!!  
  
**Azazel-Black**: De verdad te has reído? Ginny me recuerda mucho a una amiga mía y me inspiré en ella para hacer ese comentario respecto a Draco. Me alegro de que te gustase. Muchas gracias por tu review. Bsos  
  
**Angela30**: Hola Angela, por favor no te mueras... jejeje que chica mas simpática. Bueno sobre Harry/ Herm a mí tampoco me gustan. Demasiado cerebro junto. De hecho escribir sobre Harry en sentido romántico se me hace muy difícil, lo que no quiere decir que le vaya a dejar solo ni que no escriba sobre él (al contrario adoro los retos!) pero así de primeras me atrevería a decir que Harry y Herm no acabarán juntos.  
  
**amsp14:** Guau cuantos reviews a la vez, muchísimas gracias! Realmente si que creo que es mas peligroso (al menos para Herm) dejarse llevar por sus hormonas a enfrentarse a Voldemort pero bueno... veamos que sale. Y sobre Harry y Ron Bombones... Por supuesto! Sobretodo me interesa recalcar que Ron es un chico guapo porque la verdad Rowling no le deja que le salga nada bien a mi pobrete (adoro a Ron). Y Draco físicamente creo que tiene un morbo impresionante que hay que explotar. Luna también me gusta creo que hay que darle una oportunidad y una cosita mas: de esas parejas que aventuras tendrás nuevas opiniones en el siguiente capitulo. Muchos besos 


	5. Primera Clase Convivencia Mágica

**¡Hola a todos y gracias por leerme! ¡Y por molestaros en mandadme reviews! ¡Es increíble la buena acogida que está teniendo este nuevo fic! Bueno, iba a tardar mas como ya os avisé pero estudiar me aburre tanto que... ¡Sorpresa! ¡ya estoy aquí! Además hoy estoy muy feliz porque una amiga de clase me ha regalado el álbum de cromos de harry potter (jajajaja me siento como cuando era una peke pero me ha hecho mucha ilusión). Vale, es cierto, no os interesa. Bueno a lo que iba: Muchas Gracias a todos los que leeis mis fics. Muchos besosssss  
  
amsp14: Me ha encantado que me dijeras que Ron debe ser algo tonto al no darse cuenta de lo del sueño de Hermione cuando ella les dijo que era una reprimida. La verdad es que un poco cortito si que es pero no te preocupes a él solito se le ocurre otra explicación sobre el sueño de Hermione... prontito... Si que recibí tu review de insomnio muchas gracias (estoy planteándome continuarlo pq mucha gente lo pide ya se verá) y muchas gracias por todos tus reviews.  
  
Sakimi: ¿Te fascina el fic? Me alegro yo estoy disfrutando mucho con él muchísimas gracias y no te preocupes intentaré actualizar lo antes posible (he sufrido lo que es seguir un fic y morirte por el siguiente capitulo que tarda una eternidad) pretendo actualizar al menos una vez por semana y si tengo mas escrito pues mas (no sé a donde me va a llevar esta historia porque no tiene un final cerrado asi que a saber cuanto tiempo sigo escribiendo!!) Muchas gracias y espero que te guste.  
  
Lyzbeth: ¿Meter a mas gente? ¿Tienes algún personaje en particular que te apetezca? Estoy abierta a sugerencias. Eso si la protagonista es Hermione y a partir de ahí.. lo que quieras. Siento que no te guste Luna, por lo que veo no hay mucho partidario de ella... a ver si consigo hacer algo de ella que os guste... Besos y espero que te guste!  
  
Cri8tin4jp: Espero haber escrito bien tu nombre, es muy curioso. Muchísimas gracias por tu review me sacaste los colores con tu emoción, me alegro de que te guste mi fic y ya que eres nueva pues bienvenida a fanfiction!! Besos y a disfrutar!**

5: Primera Clase de Convivencias Mágicas  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en la clase que se había asignado a convivencia mágica. La clase estaba bastante vacía, había un par de sillones al lado de una chimenea, tres armarios y un gran circulo en el suelo hecho con cojines. Una mujer de pelo blanco liso con mechas rosas, cara rosada y vestida de azul celeste les dio la bienvenida:  
  
- Bienvenidos a Convivencias mágicas. Soy Happy Lovegood. Por favor tomen asiento – la profesora señaló los cojines que estaban en el suelo. Los chicos se sentaron tal y como les dijeron.

- Que clase mas rara... – dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta? – preguntó Harry – hay alumnos de todas las clases.  
  
Hermione que no se había percatado pues estaba examinando a su nueva profesora miró a su alrededor cuando Harry le habló. Era cierto. Había miembros de todas las casas:  
  
Frente a ella se encontraban sentadas cuchicheando como de costumbre Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil ambas de Gryffindor. Y unos cojines mas allá también estaba Dean Thomas absorto en sus pensamientos. La gemela de Parvati hablaba con otra Ravenclaw que reconoció como Lisa Turpin y mirándolas atentamente estaba Hanah Abbot de Hufflepuf.  
  
Junto a Harry se encontraban sentados Justin Filch y Ernie McMillan de Hufflepuf.  
  
- Curioso – pensó Herm – ambos acusaron a Harry en segundo de ser el heredero de slytherin. Sin embargo ahora...  
  
Y por último 4 slytherins muy juntitos. Pansy Parkinson mirándose las uñas, Millicent Bullstrade tan alta y robusta como siempre y con cara de pocos amigos (¡Y pensar que estuve a punto de convertirme en ella durante una hora si no hubiese cogido un pelo de su gato en vez del suyo!) al lado de Blaise Zabini, un chico ciertamente atractivo, y como no, Draco Malfoy, tan apuesto como slytherin como siempre.  
  
Hermione suspiró. ¿Qué tipo de clase era esa? La profesora Lovegood tomó asiento en uno de los cojines y comenzó a hablar:  
  
- Como todos sabéis soy Happy Lovegood y durante todo este curso seré vuestra profesora de Convivencia Mágica. Imagino que os estaréis preguntando en que consiste esta asignatura. Pues bien, básicamente consiste en que todos vosotros os llevéis bien y os respetéis. Por esa razón exigí que las clases fueran de pocos miembros y variados.  
  
- Disculpe – interrumpió Hermione – pero si bien entendí debe dar clases a todos los cursos y las clases son tan pequeñas de número... ¿cómo...? – La profesora Lovegood sacó de su túnica un pequeño reloj haciendo que Hermione abriera la boca de sorpresa y entendiendo lo que era aquel reloj no dijo nada más.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que comencemos. Poneros todos de pie y haced dos filas, una frente a la otra.  
  
Los alumnos se levantaron y se pusieron en dos filas tal y como la profesora les había indicado. Hermione se colocó en una de las filas entre Harry y Ron.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora miren a la persona que tienen en frente. Esa persona va a ser su pareja durante una semana. En esta semana pasarán mucho tiempo con esa persona. Por favor mírense y saluden.  
  
Hermione miró a la persona que tenía en frente "Tierra, trágame" pensó Hermione cuando descubrió frente a ella a un chico rubio de ojos grises que la miraba con altanería pero sin apartar la vista de ella. ¿ Draco Malfoy? ¿Esa serpiente iba a ser su pareja? Ninguno de los dos se saludaron. La profesora Lovegood continuó explicando:  
  
- El trabajo consistirá en hacer un seguimiento de la vida de esa persona. Durante una semana seguiréis la vida de vuestra pareja. Escribiréis un diario sobre sus gustos, lo que hace, como es. Pero eso sí, SIEMPRE SE HARÁ DE FORMA POSITIVA, nada de insultos ni menosprecios. RESPETO ABSOLUTO. ¿Está claro? Dentro de una semana cada uno hablará de su pareja al resto de la clase para que todos podamos conocerle.  
  
- Estarás contenta sangre-sucia. Vas a pasar una semana junto a mí – Malfoy la habló por primera vez.  
  
- Doy saltos de alegría – dijo Hermione con ironía mientras pensaba: ¿Una semana con esos ojos grises y ese cuerpazo? ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Ginny! ¡Se va a morir de envidia!  
  
- No te pases ni un pelo – amenazó Harry a Draco – haz algo a Hermione y verás – A Hermione se le puso la carne de gallina ante la protección de Harry ¡¡que morbazo!!  
  
- ¿Qué me vas a hacer cara rajada? – preguntó sonriendo Draco.  
  
- Ustedes dos – interrumpió la profesora Lovegood algo enfadada– ¿acaso no han entendido que en mi clase se van a respetar y a llevarse bien? – Happy respiró profundamente mientras pensaba – Todos sentados en circulo- ordenó.  
  
- Vamos a hacer un ejercicio – explicó la profesora – Favorecerá la confianza entre todos vosotros – Happy sacó una botella de una de las mangas de su túnica celeste.  
  
- ¿Vamos a beber hasta emborracharnos? – preguntó Ron riendo sin poder evitarlo.  
  
- Mucho mejor que eso – sonrió la profesora Lovegood – Yo daré una orden. Entonces giraremos la botella dos veces y seleccionará a dos personas. Esas dos personas obedecerán la orden que yo mande. Por ejemplo: La orden es darse la mano.  
  
La profesora Lovegood puso a girar la botella en el centro de todos los alumnos. El primer seleccionado fue Justin Filch y el segundo Ron. Los dos chicos sonrieron se levantaron y se estrecharon las manos. Happy se mostraba encantada con la escena.  
  
- De acuerdo. Ahora el último seleccionado que de una orden.

- ¿Yo? – Ron titubeó – De acuerdo. La orden es... ¡darse un pellizco!

- Nada de violencia en mi clase Ronald – advirtió Happy.

- Está bien... La orden es ¿Un abrazo? ¿Mejor así? – Happy sonrió.  
  
La botella giró. Señaló en primer lugar a la poco agradecida físicamente Millincent Bullstrade. Los chicos de clase tragaron saliva. Hermione les lanzó una mirada de reproche. La botella seleccionó a la segunda persona: Dean Thomas. Dean se acercó cohibido y violento hacia la robusta Millicent. Todos los chicos estallaron en carcajadas. De forma muy forzada Dean abrazó muy brevemente a la slyterin. Cuando se separó de ella dijo enfadado:  
  
- La orden es darse un beso en la mejilla.  
  
La botella volvió a girar seleccionando a Ron. – No me importaría besar a Ron en la mejilla – pensó Hermione para sus adentros. Sin embargo La botella volvió a recaer en Millicent. La cara de Ron era todo un poema. Volvieron a estallar en risas. Con cara de asco los chicos se dieron un beso en la mejilla. Millicent estaba que echaba humo sintiéndose el centro de las risas de todos.  
  
- La orden es un beso en los labios – Toda la clase quedó en silencio.  
  
La botella comenzó a girar y señaló a Draco Malfoy. Todas las chicas (incluida Hermione) miraron expectantes la botella que paró en ...  
  
- ¡Jamás! – protestó Harry.  
  
- Ni en mi peor pesadilla – replicó Draco.  
  
- ¡Además es un chico! ¡A mi no me gustan los chicos! – exclamó Harry.  
  
- Chicos, solo es un roce. El mismo que hubieseis dado a una chica. No significa nada, solo es un simple beso – señaló la profesora – Venga.  
  
Toda la clase se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Harry y Draco se miraron con odio. Aunque Voldemort hubiese desaparecido ellos serían enemigos por siempre. Fue Draco el que, cabreado, se acercó rápidamente a Harry y con gran violencia le rozó los labios para luego apartarse escupiendo. Cuando Harry volvió hacia su sitio Ron le miró con compasión y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.  
  
- Yo pondré la siguiente orden – dijo dulcemente la profesora Lovegood temiéndose de lo que podría pedir Harry por venganza – La orden es estar tres minutos encerrados en ese armario – dijo señalando un armario que tenía en frente.  
  
- ¿Y qué se supone que va a pasar dentro del armario? – preguntó Pansy asqueada.  
  
- La orden es estar tres minutos en ese armario. Nadie verá nada. El juego continuará. Pasados los tres minutos la puerta del armario se abrirá y la pareja que esté dentro se incorporará al juego.  
  
- Que asco – protestó Pansy deseando escenas mas subiditas de tono.  
  
Happy hizo oídos sordos al comentario de Pansy y comenzó a girar la botella. Comparado con las otras pruebas la atención de los alumnos había disminuido considerablemente. La botella paró.  
  
- Hermione, entra al armario. Ahora entrará tu pareja.  
  
Hermione se levantó y entró al armario que había indicado. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. El espacio era muy pequeño.  
  
- Aquí vamos a estar muy apretados- pensó la chica- ¿quién me tocará? Espero que quien sea no ponga la cara de asco que han puesto con Millicent. ¿Y se supone que he de hacer algo con quien entre? ¿Pero qué? ¿Le beso? ¿O no hago nada?  
  
La castaña seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Le reconoció al instante. Las puertas del armario se cerraron. Tres minutos.  
  
- Hola Harry – saludó la chica.

- Hola Herm – la situación para ambos era muy violenta.

- Qué tal

- Acabo de besar a Malfoy. En estos momentos me siento el tío mas gay del mundo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida por su atrevimiento. Suerte que la oscuridad del armario escondía el colorido de sus mejillas.  
  
Harry miró a su amiga en la oscuridad del armario. Hermione se sonrojó aún mas y continuó hablando mientras estrechaba la corta distancia que la separaba de él.  
  
- Gracias por haberle dicho antes a Malfoy que no se pasara ni un pelo. Ha sido muy protector por tu parte. Muy macho si te sirve.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo. Realmente le apetecía besar a Hermione. De hecho a cualquier chica. Necesitaba borrar con otro beso el beso de Malfoy – ¿cuanto tiempo calculas que habrá pasado?

- Un minuto mas o menos – contestó la castaña.

- Bien. Eso nos deja otros dos – respondió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.  
  
Hermione no tenía intención alguna de apartarse. Le atraía Harry. No era un deseo como el que le provocaba Malfoy o Ron pero le atraía. Y no quería reprimirse. En la oscuridad del armario los dos chicos comenzaron a besarse. Harry tenía a Hermione dulcemente cogida de la cintura mientras que ella estaba apoyada en los hombros de su amigo. Fue un beso dulce, largo, profundo.  
  
Se separaron unos segundos antes de que las puertas del armario se abrieran. Bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos (algunos mas atentos que otros) Harrry y Hermione salieron del armario como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ni en sus ojos ni en sus rostros podía leerse que acababan de besarse, de recorrer sus labios con sus lenguas, y de abrazarse dulcemente en el armario.  
  
La profesora Lovegood recordó a sus alumnos el trabajo del diario sobre la pareja que les había tocado y dio por finalizada la clase.  
  
**Lo sé lo siento, es un capítulo bastante aburrido. Necesitaba presentar a los alumnos de la clase, a Happy Lovegood y la situación de Harry y Herm. Os prometo que el próximo será mejor. No tardaré mucho en subirlo. El sábado creo que estará arriba. De hecho si puedo lo subiré mañana para compensar este capitulo. ¡¡ Lo siento!! **


	6. ¿Mentir o no mentir?

**Hola de nuevo! Como dije ayer subo ya el siguiente capitulo. Es que el capítulo de ayer no me gustó nada! Así que, intentaré compensarlo con este. Feliz fin de semana!! A ligar mucho!! Y a dejar reviews a esta pobre desquiciada! Muaks!  
  
Amsp14: Mi seguidora mas fiel. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. A ver, en cuanto a Draco... ¡realmente el chico está bueno! Por eso le atrae a Herm, aunque este sly va a dar muuucho juego. ¿Una crueldad el beso Draco/ Harry?? Jajajaja solo fue un roce... :p Además si no hubiese sido porque Harry necesitaba mostrar su hombría después de ese beso probablemente no hubiese pasado nada con Herm... Muchas gracias y muchos besitos.  
  
Pao1: Gracias por tu review me alegro de que te guste el fic. Y tranquila que no tardaré mucho en actualizar.  
  
Gaby Wealey: Una W. como yo! Si tienes cualquier idea no dudes en decírmelo que será bienvenida. Y gracias por leer mi fic. Bsikos.**  
  
Capitulo 6 : ¿Mentir o no mentir?  
  
Tras la primera clase de convivencias mágicas la mañana pasó corriente como de costumbre. Ron no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el armario en ninguna de las clases. De hecho, nadie había comentado nada. Hermione estaba tranquila. Se sentía viva, libre, rebelde. La clase de Aritmancia finalizó sorprendiendo a Hermione ya que apenas había prestado atención ese día. Salió de clase canturreando y no se dio cuenta de que un chico pelirrojo algo sofocado (probablemente porque había acudido corriendo desde la clase en la que se encontraba) la estaba esperando.  
  
- Herm.  
  
- Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
- Quería hablar contigo – contestó el pelirrojo – ¿podemos dar una vuelta?  
  
- Claro – Los dos chicos comenzaron a andar hacía los jardines – Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Herm con curiosidad.  
  
- De tu sueño.  
  
- ¿ De mi sueño? – preguntó atónita Hermione ¿sabría algo del verdadero sueño? Tranquila, respira, no pasa nada, nadie lo sabe. – ¿Qué ocurre con mi sueño?  
  
- Pues verás, he estado pensando. Eso que nos has dicho esta mañana que te reprimías... y bueno, pues por lo que noté anoche te reprimes conmigo así que... bueno por mi no hay problema  
  
- ¿Qué no hay problema? – exclamó Hermione. Ay Merlín que este sabe todo lo que pasó en mi sueño y me está proponiendo que lo hagamos...  
  
- Exacto. Que si tú te vas a encontrar mejor a mi no me importa – respondió Ron.  
  
- ¿Si yo me voy a encontrar mejor? – Hermione alucinaba. ¿Pero qué se cree? ¿qué es como una medicina? Polvos Ron: relajan mogollón.  
  
- Si, venga vamos Herm. No te cortes. Pégame.  
  
- ¿¿Que te qué??? – preguntó la castaña sin entender nada – ¿pero qué tontería estas diciendo Ron?  
  
- No es ninguna tontería – protestó el pelirrojo – He pensado toda la mañana en ello. Tu me matabas en el sueño con una araña porque reprimes discutir conmigo. Y en realidad deseas partirme la cara por todas las veces que te he hecho rabiar. Es mi culpa que estés así. Venga, dame un puñetazo Herm. Lo estas deseando, si no recuerda la tostada que me has tirado esta mañana, ¿a qué te has sentido mejor?  
  
Hermione suspiró relajada y luego se echó a reír ante la perplejidad del pelirrojo  
  
- Ron, no pienso pegarte. Te aseguro que jamás me he reprimido en una discusión contigo.  
  
- Entonces que quieres, ¿meterme una araña en la cama?  
  
La chica rió con mas ganas aún y en un impulsó se abalanzó sobre Ron y le dio un gran abrazo. Estuvo un rato abrazada al pelirrojo que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando finalmente se separó de su amigo le obsequió con un suave beso en la mejilla sin dejar de reír por la ocurrencia del chico.  
  
- Ron no voy a hacerte nada. En serio. No deseo pegarte ni mucho menos que una araña gigante de mate. Así que tranquilo.  
  
- ¿Y entonces el sueño?  
  
- El sueño fue solo un sueño. No tiene nada que ver con que yo deba ser mas impulsiva – Hermione no se atrevía a confesarle la verdad.  
  
- Buff... me quedo mucho mas tranquilo Herm – la chica le sonrió.  
  
- Venga vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.  
  
- Una cosa mas – dijo Ron – ¿qué ha pasado en el armario?  
  
- ¿Cómo? – Hermione paró en seco. ¿Debía contarle lo de Harry? ¿Por qué no se atrevía? Después de todo no había significado nada ¿no?  
  
- Harry y tú en el armario – repitió Ron.  
  
- Ah! Pues, nada, no ha pasado nada. Hemos estado ahí tres minutos y hasta que hemos salido– contestó inocentemente. Herm eres una mentirosa. Dos mentiras en menos de 5 minutos a uno de tus mejores amigos. – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿no te lo ha contado Harry?  
  
- Si, si me lo ha dicho Harry – respondió Ron. Hermione respiró, menos mal que Harry no le había dicho lo contrario – solo quería asegurarme. Suponiendo que hubiese algo entre mis dos mejores amigos me gustaría saberlo.  
  
- Claro – fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió a Hermione – Bueno, ¿vamos a comer o qué?  
  
- Primero las damas – sonrió el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Tras la comida llegaron las clases de la tarde. Y tras estas cayó la noche. Ginny y Hermione se encontraban charlando en la sala común. Harry y Ron estaban en el entrenamiento de quidditch.  
  
- ¿Qué? – gritó Ginny sorprendida- ¿Qué besaste a Harry?  
  
- Por favor Ginny no te enfades. Surgió. Pero no significó nada. En serio.  
  
- Por qué me voy a enfadar? Ya te dije ayer que Harry no significa nada. Venga quiero todos los detalles.  
  
- Pero Ginny... – protestó la castaña.  
  
- Nada de peros Herm. Me lo debes. Me he pasado seis años de mi vida, como mínimo, deseando ese beso. Tengo derecho a saber todo. ¿Besa bien? ¿cómo fue? ¿fue con lengua? ¿demasiada saliva?  
  
- Eh Ginny calmate. Veamos... si que besa bien, fue muy suave, agradable y con lengua. Y no significó nada.  
  
- Ajá – asintió Ginny – ¿y Harry sabe que no significó nada?  
  
- Pues claro que lo sabe. Le dijo a tu hermano que no había pasado nada. Es decir que como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
- ¿ Ron no lo sabe?  
  
- No, y por favor Ginny no le digas nada – suplicó Herm a su amiga  
  
- Mi boca será una tumba. Pero, ¿por qué no le has dicho la verdad? Si sois amigos...  
  
- Veras es que... no sé no me atreví... además después de lo de anoche...  
  
- Alto, alto, alto qué es eso de "lo de anoche" – inquirió la pelirroja. Hermione dio un respingo. Acababa de delatarse ella sola.  
  
- Por favor Ginny de esto que te voy a contar ni una palabra a nadie – la pelirroja asintió con una gran sonrisa – recuerdas mi sueño de esta noche? – Ginny volvió a asentir – pues no soñaba que Ron era despedazado por una araña... sino que... soñé que Ron y yo... lo hacíamos en esa pared.  
  
Hermione se puso roja completamente. Ginny dirigió la vista hacia una de las paredes de la sala y torció la boca en señal de disgusto. Después volvió a mirar a su amiga completamente colorada y se echó a reír.  
  
- Ya decía yo que la manera de decir su nombre no era precisamente terrorífica – dijo riendo la pelirroja.  
  
- Qué dices Ginny? En serio? – Hermione se puso aún mas roja.  
  
- ¡¡ Es broma!! – la tranquilizó su amiga – decías su nombre pero sin tono alguno.  
  
- Gracias a Merlín – suspiró la castaña. Después le dio un codazo a la pelirroja que se retorcía de risa por el suelo – ¡No tiene gracia!  
  
- ¿Y qué se portó bien mi hermanito? – bromeó Ginny.  
  
- Tu hermanito siempre se porta bien – contestó una voz detrás de ellas. Las dos chicas dieron un gran salto. ¡Ron y Harry habían vuelto! – ¿De qué estabais hablando? - preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Pues... estábamos hablando... de... de.... nada – respondió Ginny mientras Hermione la fulminaba con la mirada. Harry y Ron miraron hacia la castaña buscando otra repuesta. Hermione dio un brinco.  
  
- Tengo que ir en busca de Draco Malfoy. Los deberes para convivencias. No puedo dejarlos sin hacer – Hermione se puso la mochila al hombro y desapareció de la sala común de Gryffindor lo más rápido que pudo dejando a sus dos amigos perplejos.  
  
- Chicas – bufó Ron. Ginny le dio un cojinazo.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta de que Herm va a pasar una semana con Malfoy? – preguntó harry algo preocupado. Ron frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿A ti quien te ha tocado Harry? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Hanah Abbot de Hufflepuff – contestó el chico.  
  
- ¿Esa chica rubia de cara rosada y redonda que siempre lleva trenzas? – dijo Ginny. Harry asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Y a ti Ron?  
  
- Ese de ahí -respondió Ron señalando hacia la puerta por donde aparecía Dean Thomas. 


	7. Deberes

**¡¡Hola, hola, hola!! ¡¡He vuelto!! Con menos neuronas que el viernes (demasiada juerga estos días) pero con ganas de escribir. Aprovecho para pedir perdon a aquellos que siguen mi fic sobre Sirius "Bella: una rosa con espinas" Porque la musa se me ha ido completamente a este fic y está un poco colgado (aún así cada semana subo un nuevo capítulo y prometo que subiré muy pronto el siguiente) Perdonadme please. Otra cosa gracias por todos vuestros reviews (me animan a continuar rápido el fic y me suben la moral, me emociono!) Y ya ta. Contesto a reviews y continuamos con el cápitulo 7. Besitossss.**  
  
**Amsp14:** Cada día me gustan mas los reviews que me mandas. Son realmente constructivos, sobretodo las preguntas que te planteas me abren nuevas posibilidades en el fic asi que: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!! Y en contestación a por qué Hermione no le contó a Ron lo que ocurrió en el armario... solo ella lo sabe. ¡¡Tachán, Tachán!! Te dejado igual que estabas, lo siento pero tranquila que pronto te enterarás. Besos guapísima. ¡Y me encantó tu fic!  
  
**Gaby Weasley**: Como diría una profesora que tengo: Tu mensaje es Claro Concreto y Conciso. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te siga encantando. Besos.  
  
**Sakimi:** Me acuerdo de tu primer review. Gracias por repetir. ¿No te ha gustado que no significase nada el beso? Bueno particularmente ya he dicho que no me sale escribir de Harry y Herm en forma romántica (es que los veo como hermanos) de todas formas igual te sorprendo y ese beso trae mas historia de la que parece... Tiempo al tiempo como dice mi padre. Besikos  
  
**Ophelia Dakker:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. El beso Draco Harry ha sido mas que comentado por todos me alegro de que te haya gustado. Fui un poco mala, jeje. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Muchos besos.  
  
**Sedunae Hellgate:** Mataste a gusto a Bill? Si no ta muerto del todo dale una colleja de mi parte porque tengo problemas con el windows día si día también. Ahora que me voy a ir a vivir a Londres engancharé a la Rowling por banda en día menos pensado y la obligaré a que líe ya a Ron y a Herm. Sobre el fic Insomnio.... HABRA UNA CONTINUACI"N! Sí lo digo ya porque han sido tantos reviews pidiendo la continuación que no me puedo negar. Ahora me toy comiendo la cabeza a ver que se me ocurre. Ya hay algo en mente así que, un poquito de paciencia. Me pusiste colorada con tus comentarios sobre mi escritura! Muchas gracias! Ahora toy dándole mas prioridad al dialogo porque puedo contar mas cosas, mejor, y de forma mas amena. Espero que te guste lo que sigue! Bsos!  
  
**chri8tin4jp:** Jajajaja, me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review. Si que está bueno Draco si. A mi particularmente me encanta (aunque sea tan cabrón se le perdona) tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia, es uno de los posibles finales... Besikos y espero que te guste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione entró en el gran comedor buscando una cabeza rubia. No sabía por donde buscar a Malfoy ¿a qué se dedicaba Malfoy cuando no les estaba torturando? Desde luego en el gran comedor no estaba, en la biblioteca tampoco pues si hubiese estado allí alguna vez ella le habría visto. ¿Y en el campo de quidditch? Imposible, el campo había sido ocupado por Griffindor la hora anterior. Debería estar haciendo los deberes o bajando hacia el comedor para cenar... Si al menos supiera que cuadro vigila la entrada de slytherin... Comenzó a vagar por uno de los pasillos. Estaba oscuro. Tres figuras se acercaban hacia ella. Dos de ellos robustos como armarios y un tercero en el centro de ambos recto y con la cabeza alta.  
  
- No hay duda – comentó Hermione mientras esperaba a que los tres chicos llegaran al punto en el que ella se encontraba. Malfoy se encontró con la mirada expectante de la castaña e hizo un gesto altivo con la cabeza. Sin embargo al llegar a ella se paró y le habló:  
  
- ¿Que haces por aquí Granger? – su voz arrastraba las palabras.  
  
- Esperarte – contestó decidida la Gryffindor- Te recuerdo que tenemos que hacer un trabajo. No me agrada pero debo saber que haces cuando no estás en clase ni atormentando a nadie.  
  
- ¿Te escudas en un trabajo para conocerme mejor Granger? – Draco sonrió con orgullo. - Si, exactamente Malfoy. Me has calado. ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo? – resopló Hermione comenzando a hartarse del rubio.  
  
- ¿En tu casa o en la mía? – preguntó Malfoy seductoramente. Hermione se sonrojó pero aguantó el tipo impasible.  
  
- Como prefieras. Deberíamos hacerlo en ambas. Si no se por donde te mueves no sabré describirlo con exactitud.  
  
- Las damas primero – sonrió Draco- Crabbe, Goyle: Desaparaced – Los dos armarios se fueron obedientes y sin hacer pregunta alguna – Primera nota para tu trabajo Granger. Cuando Draco Malfoy habla todos le obedecen.  
  
- Lo que tu digas Malfoy – bufó la castaña – vamos a Gryffindor – Hermione comenzó a andar delante de Malfoy sin observar si el sly le seguía. A Draco no le gustó nada el tono de orden de Herm pero comenzó a seguirla en cuanto se percató de cómo se movían las caderas de la chica al ritmo de sus pasos.  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor los alumnos hacían sus deberes. Ginny estaba inmersa en un sinfín de pergaminos intentando resolver sus deberes de pociones. A su lado, Neville estudiaba entretenido un libro de Herbología. Frente a ellos Harry estaba con Hannah Abbot hablando sobre su trabajo común al igual que lo hacían Ron y Dean Thomas sentados frente a la chimenea.  
  
- Juego al ajedrez. Soy muy bueno – Ron hablaba con orgullo de una de las pocas cosas en las que destacaba.  
  
- Ya sé que juegas al ajedrez Ron, compartimos habitación – Se quejó Dean.  
  
- Bueno pero tu ponlo en el trabajo. Ron es bueno en ajedrez – repetía el pelirrojo mientras miraba el pergamino en el que escribía su compañero.  
  
- Que si Ron que sí... Ron es bueno en ajedrez – decía Dean en tono cansino mientras escribía.  
  
- Muy bueno – matizó Ron. Dean puso los ojos en blanco. Ron sonrió mirándole con compasión. Sin embargo Dean Thomas no se percató de la mirada de Ron ya que estaba mirando asombrado hacia la puerta. Ron siguió la mirada del gryffindor y resopló al observar lo que atraía la atención de su compañero. Hermione Granger entraba en la sala común hablando a Malfoy. Harry protestó:  
  
- ¿Qué hace ese aquí?  
  
- Yo también me alegro de verte cara rajada – respondió Draco con una fingida cortesía.  
  
- Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de convivencia mágica Harry.  
  
- ¿Y tienes que traerlo aquí? – Ron se unió a la protesta  
  
- Hannah Abbot está aquí y no veo que nadie se queje – protestó Hermione – tengo que hacer mi trabajo y tengo el mismo derecho que los demás. Lo siento pero no voy a suspender porque no os guste mi compañero. A mí tampoco me gusta pero yo no lo he elegido – Malfoy se mostró fingidamente ofendido por el comentario de la castaña.  
  
- Vamos a slytherin – dijo mas bien como una orden – ya he visto suficiente de esta sala de leoncitos.  
  
- Pero te tengo que contar lo que hago aquí- protestó Hermione.  
  
- Granger, sé perfectamente lo que haces aquí. Haces los deberes, hablas con el pobretón y el cara rajada y te vas a la biblioteca. Una vida monótona y aburrida.  
  
- Yo no hago solo eso! – se quejó Hermione poniéndose roja – Para tu información he creado la peddo y... y fui prefecta y....  
  
- ¿¿Peddo?? – preguntó Malfoy con cara de asco. Harry y Ron muy a su pesar contuvieron la sonrisa. Ginny miraba con interés al rubio.  
  
- Hermione tiene razón – dijo la pelirroja – deberíais quedaros aquí. Yo te puedo contar lo que hace Herm – dijo clavando sus ojos en los del sly. Malfoy respondió a su interés con una de sus seductoras sonrisas. La pelirroja sonrió como una tonta bajo la mirada amenazante de su hermano y la sonrisa burlona de Hermione.  
  
- Nos quedamos – sentenció Draco acomodándose cerca de Ginny y echando a Neville que huyó por la presencia del sly – vamos Granger, siéntate a mi lado – añadió con tono seductor. Harry y Ron apretaban con fuerza sus puños. Hermione percatándose de eso se sentó gustosamente al lado del sly. Draco parecía encantado con la situación.  
  
- Entonces, que es eso de la peddo – preguntó Malfoy con fingido interés por el tema.  
  
- Pues es... – empezó a decir Hermione  
  
- Es una asociación protectora de los derechos de los elfos domésticos – interrumpió Ginny – Hermione quiere liberar a los elfos domésticos y que además se les pague por su trabajo. Hace calcetines.  
  
- ¿Y tú que haces? – preguntó el sly a la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa.  
  
- Estoy libre en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade – contestó la pelirroja sin vacilar. Hermione se sorprendió del coraje de su amiga. Los ojos de Harry y Ron comenzaban a echar chispas.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a Slytherin – sugirió Hermione ante la que se estaba armando.  
  
- ¿No me vas a enseñar antes tu habitación? – le insinuó el sly sensualmente a Hermione. Ron comenzó a hacer aspavientos detrás del rubio mientras Harry mirando con furia al sly intentaba controlar a su amigo.  
  
- Vamos a slytherin – sonrió Hermione. Le parecía divertido el comportamiento de Malfoy y el de sus dos amigos. Aunque sabía que Ginny le echaría luego la bronca por llevárselo de la sala.  
  
Hermione salió de la sala común con rapidez evitando la mirada de Harry y Ron, Draco por el contrario, se tomó con mucha calma lo de salir de la sala y se regodeó pasando con orgullo por delante de los dos chicos. Hermione se temió que le sacaran los ojos como estuviese un segundo más. Finalmente cuando dejaron tras de ellos el retrato de la señora gorda. Draco Malfoy comenzó a reirse con ganas. Hermione le miró con curiosidad.  
  
- Que fácil es dar celos al pobretón y al cara rajada – rió el sly – aunque tengo una duda razonable. ¿Cara rajada sentía celos por ti? – le preguntó a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó asombrada la castaña – ¿Harry celoso porque vine contigo?  
  
- Pasó algo en el armario – sentenció con malicia Malfoy – confiésalo Granger.  
  
- No tengo porque confesar nada – dijo Hermione sonrojada. Draco sonrió entendiendo el verdadero significado de esa frase. La castaña se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.  
  
- De modo que el objeto de mi estudio de convivencia mágica es objeto de deseo de sus dos mejores amigos... – concluyó el sly en tono científico.  
  
- ¿De donde sacas esa teoría Malfoy? – preguntó la castaña – Suponiendo que hubiese pasado algo con Harry en el armario Ron no tiene nada que ver.  
  
- El pobretón está por ti. Siempre te ha protegido. Siempre se pone furioso en cuanto alguien dice tu nombre. Es evidente Granger. Y yo que creía que se te conocía por ser la alumna mas brillante de Hogwarts - Draco chasqueó la lengua.  
  
- Simplemente es mi amigo. Los amigos se defienden y se ayudan. Claro que una serpiente como tú que solo sabe dar ordenes no sabe el significado de la palabra amistad – se defendió Hermione. Draco le había dado donde mas le dolía. Había dudado de su inteligencia.  
  
- Si quieres verlo así... De todas formas, podrías aprovechar y pedirles un menage a trois al pobretón y a cara rajada – Hermione se sonrojó completamente. Malfoy sonrió con malicia – ¿Que pasa Granger? ¿La sangre sucia es demasiado modosita para pensar en esas cosas?  
  
- No soy una modosita – protestó Hermione. Malfoy emitió una sonora carcajada y cogió de la cintura a la castaña atrayéndole hacia él. Clavó sus ojos grises en ella. Esos ojos la miraban con deseo. El sly se mojó los labios. Entre ambos apenas había un palmo de distancia. Hermione tenía la respiración entrecortada, le embriagaba el poder de seducción de aquel rubio. Su atractivo, su fuerza. También ella se mojó los labios. Draco Malfoy sonrió y se aproximó a los carnosos labios de la castaña. Hermione cerró los ojos aguardando el beso que prometía ser de lo mas sensual.  
  
- ¡Hola Hermione! – gritó una voz femenina muy cerca de ellos. Hermione se separó de Malfoy con rapidez. Era Luna Lovegood. Miraba con curiosidad a la pareja.  
  
- Hola Luna – contestó Hermione con dificultad.  
  
- ¿Has visto a Ron? Quiero darle un regalito – Esta última frase la dijo con mucha picardía. Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Me interrumpe un beso muy prometedor y ahora quiere robarme a Ron?  
  
- Está en la sala común de Gryffindor. Con Hannah Abbot – mintió la castaña. Draco Malfoy dibujó en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa. Luna estaba sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Con esa Hufflepuf rechoncha y con trenzas? – se aseguró Luna  
  
- Exactamente – sonrió Hermione ¡ Jódete Luna1 ¡Esta por fastidiarme en el momento mas oportuno! – si quieres, ya le diré que le buscas cuando acabe... aunque quien sabe cuanto estarán allí – Hermione fingió inocencia. La sonrisa del sly rubio se amplió considerablemente.  
  
- Gracias Herm – sonrió Luna – espero no haber interrumpido... – dijo clavando sus ojos azules en el atractivo sly. Malfoy le guiñó un ojo.  
  
- Acabemos con el trabajo de una vez por hoy – dijo el sly abandonando a las dos chicas pasillo arriba. Hermione hizo un amago de despedirse de Luna y echó a correr detrás del rubio.  
  
Malfoy paró delante de un cuadro en el que una atractiva hechicera de raza gitana encantaba una serpiente. Hermione se admiró de la belleza del cuadro.  
  
- Acaba con los sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy en voz alta y clara. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Quería entrar en un lugar con una contraseña como esa? Malfoy se giró hacia la castaña.  
  
- Yo elegí la contraseña – contó orgulloso. Para fastidio de Hermione el sly ya no parecía interesado en volver a aproximarse a ella. Hermione enfadada sintiéndose como una muñeca con la que acababa de jugar pasó muy decidida por el cuadro sin mirar al rubio. Draco la siguió.  
  
**Hasta aquí el capítulo 7. ¡No os quejareis! ¡Actualizo cada tres o cuatro días! Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Que os haya dejado con ganas de saber que pasará en la sala de slytherin.... y mas cosas que pasarán en el próximo capítulo. ¿Habrá tomate? ¿Será Hermione el objeto de deseo de Harry? ¿ Y el de Ron? ¿Por qué ha mentido Hermione a Luna? Si a alguien se le ocurre una respuesta... REVIEWS!! Muchos besoooossss.**


	8. Líos

**Jelouuuu!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el culebrón de fic. Hoy tengo el día algo sensible y estoy en plan romántico-tontorrón así que, no me odies si me da por ponerme algo pastelosa, es debido a mi mente y a que he vuelto a ver Moulin Rouge (lo vivo con esa película, es tan bonita...) Bueno pues eso que realmente en este capítulo que ahora voy a empezar a escribir no debería haber nada pasteloso. Pero como el fic lo dicta mi cabeza y hoy mi cabeza está así de esas maneras pues... a ver que sale. Bueno si es muy malo lo borraré y no os enterareis. Es que ahora escribo según me viene (nuevo método ya no tengo el capitulo preparado como antes :p) Vaya rollo estoy metiendo (de verdad alguien lee las paranoias de los autores?) Bueno contesto a reviews y me pongo a escribir.**  
  
**Pao1:** Gracias por notar que actualizo rápido. Espero continuar así por mí y por vosotros/as. Gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que te guste. Muak!  
  
**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Nueva lectora! Bienvenida al mundo de mis paranoias! ¿¿Me quieres matar?? Mata a Luna por meterse donde no le llaman!! Jo, estos instintos asesinos de los lectores son peligrosos eh? Jejeje, es broma. ¿Quieres tomate? Pues tendrás tomate (a las ordenes de los lectores). Ah, y leí uno de tus fics te mande un review pa ver si lo sigues (lalala, ¿cuela?) Muaks!  
  
**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora:** Otra nueva lectora! Gasias! No te gustó el beso con Harry? A mi tampoco pa que mentir, pero todo por liar al personal... Y sobre tu apuesta de con quien se va a quedar Hermione... AAAAHHH!! Jejeje, muchas gasias y espero que te guste. Muaks!  
  
**Amsp14:** Como no mi fiel reviewadora (intenta pronunciarlo con acento americano) Supones bien el follón que el bueno de Ron le armó a Ginny al salir Draco y Herm de la sala común. Y Harry también le echó una buena no te vayas a creer.... ¡Hombres! Así que no te gusta el guapo de Malfoy para Herm eh? Ya veremos! Un beso enorme, gasias por ser tan fiel y espero que te guste lo que continua...

** Capitulo 8. Líos...**

****

A diferencia de la sala de Gryffindor siempre llena de luz y calor de la hoguera, Slytherin era lo mas parecido a una lúgubre cueva. Harry y Ron ya le habían contado algo sobre la sala cuando se hicieron pasar por Crabbe y Goyle pero estar dentro de esa poderosa sala ponía la carne de gallina a Hermione. Todo a su alrededor eran tonos oscuros y verdes. Incluso la hoguera de la chimenea producía llamas verdes. Hermione se preguntó la razón. Malfoy se tumbó en un sillón negro y dio unas palmaditas sobre el mullido sillón invitando a Hermione a sentarse a su lado. La castaña estuvo tentada de sentarse a su lado pero no iba a permitir que jugase con ella. Se sentó en una butaca cercana y sacó un pergamino. Malfoy sonrió.  
  
- Bien Malfoy, además de meterte con todo el mundo, poner contraseñas de mal gusto y jugar con las chicas... ¿haces algo más? – preguntó la chica ácidamente. Malfoy volvió a sonreir.  
  
- Granger que bien me conoces. ¿Sabes? Me has sorprendido. No solo has cedido a que te besara sino que has mentido a esa pobrecilla Ravenclaw.  
  
- Yo no he cedido a nada Malfoy porque no ha pasado nada – respondió Hermione altiva.  
  
- Cierto, no ha pasado nada. Pero no ha pasado nada porque yo no he querido, lo sabes muy bien Granger.  
  
- No ha pasado nada porque no te has atrevido delante de Luna – observó Hermione mientras escribía "Malfoy es un presuntuoso (en el sentido positivo de la palabra si es que lo tiene)".  
  
- ¿De veras crees que ha sido por eso? – preguntó el sly desafiante – Por favor Granger, te has rendido a mis encantos, incluso has cerrado los ojos, lo estabas deseando ¿ crees que de haber querido no te hubiese besado e incluso hecho mía delante de esa rubita? – La castaña levantó los ojos del pergamino y miró desafiante al sly. ¿La estaba llamando poco atractiva? ¿Poco deseable?  
  
- No me hagas reír Malfoy. No te has atrevido. ¿Tengo que recordarte tu comentario sobre mi cuerpo en el expreso? – Herm no pensaba dejarse avasallar de cualquier manera. Malfoy se levantó echo una furia del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado y emitió un silbido que se escuchó por toda la sala. Hermione le miró sin comprender qué hacía.  
  
De uno de los pasillos salieron varios estudiantes. Entre ellos Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy se dirigió hacia ellos:  
  
- ¿Tendríais la amabilidad de abrir bien los ojos un momento? – El silencio y la expectación de los slytherins fue interpretado como un sí rotundo. En el rostro de Malfoy se dibujó una seductora sonrisa. Comenzó a andar hacia Hermione que continuaba sentada en su butaca. La presencia de los sly la intimidaba considerablemente. Malfoy se acercó a ella. Apoyó ambos brazos en la butaca en la que se sentaba la castaña y agachándose beso en los labios con violencia y pasión a una aturdida Hermione.  
  
Los labios de Draco sabían perfectamente lo que hacer. Hermione tenía una lucha interna en la que su cerebro se debatía entre separarse y darle un bofetón a ese sly o continuar disfrutando de ese beso. Finalmente optó por lo segundo. Abrazó con fuerza el cuello del rubio y le atrajo hacia ella. No era una modosita y quería demostrárselo. Los ojos de los sly que observaban aquella escena estaban muy abiertos. Malfoy besando apasionadamente a la eterna sangre-sucia.  
  
Tras unos minutos. Hermione empujó a Malfoy. Quería ser ella la que diese por finalizado aquel beso. No iba a dejar que el rubio jugase con ella. Draco se apartó satisfecho y mirando con superioridad a Hermione. La castaña le miró desafiante. El sly habló:  
  
- Bien, ya podéis marcharos. Y ni una palabra a nadie- amenazó a sus compañeros. Los estudiantes, como borregos ,obedecieron las ordenes de su pastor. Malfoy volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Hermione suspiró sin hacer ningún ruido intentando ayudar a su corazón en la difícil tarea de volver a su ritmo constante.  
  
- A pobretón y a cara rajada no les haría ninguna gracia enterarse de esto – canturreó maliciosamente el slytherin.  
  
- Se llaman Ron y Harry – contestó seca la chica – Creo que ya hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos por hoy Malfoy. Buenas noches – Hermione se levantó y comenzó a andar sin mirar a Draco. El rubio se incorporó.  
  
- Soñaré contigo amorcito – volvió a canturrear – Dales recuerdos a tus amiguitos.  
  
Hermione, de espaldas a él, sonrió por el comentario del chico. Salió por el cuadro de la encantadora de serpientes con una mezcla de orgullo, poder y odio hacia Malfoy. Le había demostrado a aquella serpiente que era capaz de ser tan sly como él. Había permanecido impasible tras el sensual beso, no había sido difícil, los años de odio acumulados habían hecho todo el trabajo. Si, había puesto en su sitio a aquel ser. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha mientras andaba con la cabeza erguida hacia Gryffindor. Se sentía como una poderosa leona.  
  
Cuando entró en Gryffindor se encontró con Ginny sentada en la misma mesa en la que la había dejado con cara de resignación y delante de ella Harry y Ron de pie ambos con el rostro encendido. Ginny levantó la cabeza a modo de saludo cuando vio aparecer a su amiga por la entrada. Harry y Ron la saludaron.  
  
- Hola Herm – dijo Ron.  
  
- No has tardado mucho – añadió Harry. Las voces de ambos sonaban mas relajadas. Probablemente se habían descargado a gusto con Ginny.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿A Hermione no le vais a echar la bronca que me habeis echado a mi? – protestó la pelirroja mirando a los dos chicos. Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Hermione no es mi hermana pequeña – puntualizó Ron.  
  
- ¡¡Pero si se ha ido con Malfoy!! Y Malfoy le ha insinuado que le enseñase su habitación – Continuó Ginny.  
  
- Pero ella no se ha insinuado a esa serpiente como tú – la reprendió Harry.  
  
- ¿Y te importa a estas alturas a quien me insinúe? – se escandalizó la pelirroja – ¡Ya podrías haber dicho algo hace años!  
  
Harry no se inmutó ante el comentario de Ginny. Hermione miró la escena divertida. ¡Si supieran lo que había pasado en Slytherin! Pero no, se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba. Suponiendo claro, que a Draco no le diera por contarlo por todo el colegio. Harry se acercó a Hermione.  
  
- Siento haberme puesto así antes. Es tu trabajo y tienes todo el derecho a estar aquí. Lo siento – Hermione sonrió a su amigo haciéndole entender que no ocurría nada.  
  
- Yo también lo siento – añadió Ron compungido. La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió.  
  
- ¡Pero tendréis morro! – gritó Ginny – Herm, no les hagas ni caso. Lo que ocurre, es que estos dos listillos quieren que hagas aquí el trabajo con Draco para tenerte vigilada – Harry miró al suelo deseando que la tierra se lo tragase mientras que Ron no pudo evitar echarse a reír al darse cuenta de que les habían pillado. Herm reprimió la risa mientras aparentaba cara de enfadada, finalmente se echó a reír ante la mirada atónita de sus tres amigos.  
  
- Voy a dejar la mochila en la habitación y vamos a cenar – comunicó de buen humor.

---------

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó de muy buen humor. Había dormido como un bebé. Se vistió y se dirigió al baño en donde se encontró con Ginny que estaba pintándose los labios. Hermione peinó su alborotado cabello delante del espejo. Luego fijó su vista en el pintalabios que la pelirroja había dejado en el lavabo y miró los labios de su amiga. Era un color muy natural, con algo de brillo. Le apetecía.  
  
- ¿Me lo prestas? – preguntó. Ginny parpadeó intentando asimilar lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Asintió con la cabeza y no perdió detalle alguno de cómo la castaña con mucho cuidado se aplicaba el pintalabios.  
  
- ¿A qué se debe? – dijo la pelirroja sin salir de su asombro.  
  
- No sé. Me apetecía – contestó Hermione con sinceridad. Ginny levantó las cejas intentando sacar mas información a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Os habeis enterado? Ron Weasley y Hannah Abbot están juntos – Parvati Patil hablaba a un grupo de chicas. Ginny y Hermione se giraron hacia ellas.  
  
- ¿Como lo sabes Parvati? – preguntó Lavender.  
  
- Me lo ha dicho Padma, ya sabéis mi hermana, la que está en Ravenclaw. Todo el colegio lo sabe – explicó la chica – Ayer estuvieron toda la tarde juntos.  
  
- Oh dios mio – pensó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Pero qué dices Parvati? – protestó Ginny - Ron estuvo toda la tarde en la sala común. Y sí. Hannah estuvo. Pero haciendo un trabajo con Harry. No con Ron. ¿Verdad Hermione? – La castaña asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada.  
  
- Es que lo llevan en secreto Ginny – comentó Parvati haciendo oídos sordos ante los hechos – Es una pena, tu hermano está muy bien. Hubiese podido elegir alguna mejor...  
  
- ¡Pero que no están juntos! – protestó Ginny. Las chicas miraron a la pelirroja como si estuviese loca por no creer lo evidente y salieron del baño cuchicheando sobre Hannah.  
  
- Mi hermano me va a oír – dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados saliendo como una flecha hacia la sala común. Hermione se quedó sola en el baño, resoplo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
  
- La que he armado – se dijo la castaña a sí misma.  
  
Mientras, en el gran comedor. Ron era el centro de atención de toda la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- No digo que me parezca mal – dijo Harry – pero tío, podrías habérmelo dicho.  
  
- Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba Hermione – añadió Neville.  
  
- ¿Quieres que ponga lo de Hannah en el trabajo para convivencia mágica? – preguntó Dean Thomas.  
  
- ¡Pero estáis todos locos! No tengo nada con Hannah Abbot. Ni siquiera me gusta. No tengo ni idea de donde ha salido ese rumor pero como pille al culpable... – el pelirrojo estalló.  
  
- Vale, vale, no te pongas así Ron – intentó calmarle Harry.  
  
- Es cierto- dijo Seamus Finiggan – Además, Hannah no está tan mal. No hay de que avergonzarse – Ron se dio un cabezazo contra la mesa intentando despertarse de un mal sueño.  
  
- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Era la voz de Ginny – ¡Te parecerá bonito no haberme contado nada! Yo, tu hermana, me he tenido que enterar por terceras personas. Espero que no sea cierto.  
  
- Por fin alguien con sentido común – dijo el pelirrojo aliviado- Pues no hermanita, no es cierto – Ginny sonrió satisfecha – ¿Podrías hacer algo para que acabasen con ese estúpido rumor?  
  
- Haré lo que pueda – contestó la pelirroja sentándose en el banco y sirviéndose un gran vaso de zumo – De momento lo que deberías hacer es irte del salón – Ron asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Todo el comedor le observaba. Con toda la indiferencia que pudo mostrar salió del comedor. En la puerta del mismo se encontró con Hermione.  
  
- Ron, te debo una explicación – dijo la castaña avergonzada.  
  
Hermione se llevó a Ron al campo de quidditch segura de que no habría nadie en los alrededores. Cuando llegaron. Hermione le explicó lo que había pasado:  
  
- ¿Que hiciste qué? – gritó Ron fuera de sus casillas  
  
- Que yo le dije a Luna Lovegood que estabas en la sala de Gryffindor con Hannah y que teníais para rato – contestó Herm con un hilo de voz.  
  
- ¿¿Pero por qué??  
  
- Ella te estaba buscando y... y yo tenía cosas que hacer... – Hermione estaba completamente roja – no sé que fue lo que me pasó por la cabeza...  
  
- ¿Y no podías decirle que estaba con Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo algo mas calmado.  
  
- Es que... yo tenía que hacer el trabajo con Malfoy... y... – Hermione titubeó, ¿cómo explicárselo? – No te preocupes hablaré con ella le diré que era mentira y hablaré con Hannah y le pediré perdón. No era mi intención Ron.  
  
- Está bien, está bien. Imagino que no querías armar todo esto. Además la que ha chismorreado todo ha sido Luna. Y tú... la enfermera te dijo que fueses mas impulsiva – Ron se tranquilizó y miró a su amiga preocupado por su salud mental.  
  
- Entonces ¿no te enfadas? – dijo la castaña levantando un poco la vista del suelo y mirando a los ojos de Ron.  
  
- Que no se repita – sonrió el pelirrojo – pero sigo sin entender porque tuviste que decirle que estaba con una chica.  
  
- Quería hacerla rabiar – contestó Hermione sin pensar. Ron la miró expectante y sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Por qué querías hacerla rabiar Herm? ¿Porque sabes que le gusto, o por otra razón? – Los ojos azules de Ron brillaban ansiosos por conocer la respuesta. Hermione se ruborizó.  
  
- Yo... – comenzó a contestar la castaña. Sus ojos se posaron en los del pelirrojo y un escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo recordando su sueño. Ese recuerdo le llevó al expreso de Hogwarts cuando el pelirrojo la acorraló en el pasillo, y ese último a muchos otros recuerdos que ambos habían compartido desde que se conocieron. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jajajajaja, y hasta aquí el capítulo ocho!! Mandad reviews o esta bruja malvada no subirá el siguiente capitulo. Ya sé que es una muy grande que os deje así pero.... ES TAN DIVERTIDO!! Venga, si os portáis bien os subo muy prontito el siguiente. Besitossss.


	9. Sentimientos

**Hola otra vez!! ¿Cómo estáis? Muchisiiimas gracias por los reviews! Cómo se nota que os deje con la intriga eh? Jejeje, bueno, me tenéis loca con los líos de pareja, hay quien quiere a Harry, otros a Draco, otros a Ron... ¿cómo os complazco a todos? Bueno ahora que ya he creado suficiente lío el fic va a subir de tono, es decir.... TOMATE!! Pq es lo que todos deseáis y me pedís, y yo como buena chica obedezco. Muchos besos y espero que os guste!!  
  
Bereth Uireb: Nueva lectora! Que bien cada día sois mas al final me voy a creer que os gusta lo que escribo y todo :p. Muchas gracias por leerme y sí, Hermione tiene muuuuucho peligro... uhhhh. Un beso y espero que te guste. Y tranquila soy muy buena actualizando (cada tres días).  
  
Nenufr: Y Otra nueva! Bienvenida! Me ha encantado tu review es muy divertido. Sé que he puesto a Ron como un bomboncito pero es que me parece tan adorable que... he decidido que ta mu bueno y ya está. Y a Malfoy no le hace falta ser adorable para que esté bueno (quien pillara a alguno de los dos... o a los dos! XD ) Te felicito porque has leído lo que insinúo entre líneas sobre la Ravenclaw pero guárdame el secreto... todo se averiguará. Un beso mu gordo y espero que te guste lo que sigue!!  
  
Amsp14: Hola de nuevo!! Me pongo contenta cuando veo que me mandas un review no me has fallado en un solo capitulo, muchas gracias. A ver, Hermione y Draco en Gryffindor... si, pero por petición del rubio no pq a Herm le haga gracia soportar los celos de sus amigos... y conociendo al slytherin... dará que hablar. Me alegro de que te guste Ginny, cuando leí el quinto me alegré de que por fin reaccionara y me la imagino así, con lo mejor de todos sus hermanos y lo mejor de ser chica. Un torbellino. Y Sobre Ron y Herm... sigue leyendo. Muchos bsosss  
  
Lyzbeth: Super defensora de Harry!! Me encanta que seas así! Tenes razón que Harry ta un poco olvidado no te preocupes que algo haré con él, de todas formas ya tiene bastante siendo el prota de todos los libros!! Quieres aún mas lío, pues tranquila que ahora es cuando todos se mezclan con todos y os hago la picha un lio (jejeje) Muchos besos y espero que te guste.  
  
banshee87: Otra defensora del tomate entre Harry y Herm, jejeje. Ya se verá... es que Harry al lao de Ron y Draco... sale perdiendo un pokito (no quiero decir q no sea guapo eh??) tranki ke harry tendrá mas protagonismo como le he dicho a Lyzbeth. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Un beso y muchas gracias por el review.  
  
ophelia dakker : Ju, yo no soy mala es que mi mente es así de perversa, yo solo me dejo llevar... Jejeje, no te preocupes wapisima que tus deseos son ordenes y si keres tomate, tomate tendrás. Y no sufras por la actualización (CADA TRES DIAS ACTUALIZO)  
  
chri8tin4jp: Tb amas moulin rouge!! Que ilusión!! Yo lo amo mucho mucho mucho y también tengo las canciones y me las sé jejeje que viciadas somos. Pues entonces te gustará un capitulo que ya tengo hecho para mas adelante (inspiración tras ver Moulin) tendrá una canción de la peli (personalmente mi favorita es la de Your song pero la usaron en otro fic así que me decanté por Come what may, QUE NADIE LA USE PORFAVORRRR) Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo. 1 Besazo.  
  
Luz Del Alba: Tranquila que ya estoy aquí con más. Tardo poquito. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y que estés tan metida. Espero que lo que continua también te guste. Un besiko.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Mi niña que ha escrito un nuevo capitulo!! Ahora mismo lo leo! me alegro mogollón de que ya estes del todo bien. Aún no he visto Troya pero no tardaré porque con esos portentos... buff me acaloro. Y si que soy un poco bruja pero aquí va la continuación. Muchos besitos wapisima y gracias. Ah y sobre lo del tomate, eso mas bien fue ketchup, el tomate empieza ahora... Muaks!  
  
Dorian-Crow: Me pase de la raya al poner a Malfoy y Herm? Eres la primera persona que me lo dice, me encanta que opines así. Bueno no sé si me pase o no simplemente ocurrió porque tenía que ocurrir. Digamos que Draco quería enredar y Hermione se dejó porque estaba bueno. Además Draco me agrada. De todas formas gracias por tu opinión, espero que te guste lo que continua y no te cortes en decir lo que sea. Un besazo**

****

** Capítulo 9: Sentimientos**

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la escena. Hermione miraba a los ojos de Ron confundida, intentando encontrar una respuesta en esos ojos azules que tan bien conocía. Ron miraba a Hermione suplicándole esa respuesta.  
  
- Tu... – le instó el pelirrojo para que continuase hablando – por favor Herm contesta.  
  
- No lo sé – contestó la chica mordiendose el labio inferior. ¿Realmente había sentido celos de Luna? ¿O simplemente había sido un castigo por interrumpirla con Draco?  
  
- De acuerdo Herm – suspiró el pelirrojo- pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Te quiero – en la voz del chico no había ningún tipo de duda ni titubeo – Te quiero desde... que sé yo, desde la primera vez que entraste en el vagón de tren y te burlaste porque no sabía hacer un hechizo decentemente. Y desde entonces me lo he negado a mi mismo cientos de veces, y he discutido contigo mas que con cualquiera pero... te quiero. Así de sencillo.  
  
- Ron... – el corazón de Hermione había dado un gran vuelco mientras oía todo aquello. Su confusión era aún mayor. Por la mente de la castaña pasaba el dulce beso con Harry en el armario, el violento pero sensual beso con el slytherin y... su sueño. Un incómodo silencio volvió a envolver a la pareja.  
  
- Lo siento Herm – dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio- es obvio que no sientes lo mismo. Seguiremos siendo amigos y olvidaremos todo esto – A la castaña estas palabras le encogieron el corazón, acababa de hacer daño a uno de sus mejores amigos y ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Cuando ya pensaba que nada mas podía ir peor una voz se alzó en el aire.  
  
- Pero si es Granger y el pobretón – era la voz de Draco Malfoy que unos metros mas allá gritaba hacia ellos – ¿Qué ocurre Granger no tenías bastante con el cara rajada y conmigo que necesitas a un tercero?  
  
- Asquerosa serpiente voy a partirte la cara por mentiroso – Ron enfurecido cerró los puños con fuerza y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el slytherin. Hermione se echó a correr y se puso delante de Ron.  
  
- Ron por favor no. No le pegues – le suplicó la castaña.  
  
- ¡Está insinuando que has estado con el y con Harry! ¡Se lo merece! – El rostro del chico ardía con fuerza de odio. Draco Malfoy reía con gusto.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Granger? ¿El pobretón no lo sabe?  
  
- Malfoy cierra la boca – le gritó Hermione mientras sujetaba al pelirrojo – Ron, Ron por favor estate quieto. Es cierto. Malfoy no está mintiendo.  
  
Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del slytherin que, satisfecho por su hazaña, se fue en dirección al campo de quidditch. Ron, completamente quieto, miraba a su amiga suplicándole con la mirada que no fuese cierto lo que acababa de oír. Hermione miraba al suelo, ahora sí que no podía sentirse peor.  
  
- ¿Tu... y... Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Si – Hermione asintió – en clase de convivencia mágica  
  
- ¿Y... Malfoy? – Ron estaba en estado de shock.  
  
- Ayer, en slytherin – la castaña no dejaba de mirar al suelo avergonzada – Ron lo siento, debí haberte dicho ayer cuando me preguntaste lo de Harry pero... no fui capaz. Y luego Malfoy... fue un impulso...  
  
- ¿Sientes algo por alguno de ellos? – la voz del chico temblaba. Hermione tuvo que reprimir las lagrimas.  
  
- Yo... estoy muy confundida. No sé lo que siento. Solo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos – las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de Hermione. Ron la miraba como si no conociese a la persona que se encontraba delante de él. De repente el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y en un impulso la besó. Sus labios se encontraron y sus lenguas se enlazaron. Ron la sujetaba por la cintura con suavidad. Se separaba de ella cada cierto tiempo para tomar algo de aire y volver a besarla. Hermione sentía sus mejillas arder, las piernas le flaqueaban y todo le daba vueltas. No quería separarse nunca de esos labios. En ese momento, Ron se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:  
  
- Ya tienes uno mas para tu colección – la mirada que desprendían esos ojos azules nunca había sido tan fria. El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y con pasos firmes dejó sola a Hermione en los jardines.  
  
Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Primero en silencio observando el camino por el que Ron acababa de irse. Luego sollozó desconsolada pensando que Ron, que la había adorado, que la había protegido en todo momento, que siempre se había portado bien con ella y jamás la había engañado, jamás volvería a ser su amigo.  
  
Unos ojos grises, que no habían dejado de observar la escena. Se acercaron a ella. Draco Malfoy, con sigilo y cuidado se sentó al lado de la castaña y le tendió un pañuelo de seda.  
  
- Granger, seca tus lagrimas, a las chicas no os sienta bien llorar – Hermione tomó el pañuelo y comezó a secarse.  
  
- Estarás contento Malfoy, Ron Weasley ya sabe que soy una facilona a la que cualquiera puede besar – las lagrimas volvieron a invadir los ojos marrones de Hermione.  
  
- Ese Weasley es un tonto – dijo Draco – no sabe el significado del sexo sin amor, el mas puro de los deseos, el instinto de cualquier persona.  
  
- El me quiere- protestó Hermione – bueno... me quería. Y no es tonto.  
  
- ¿Qué es el amor Granger? – preguntó el rubio de forma cortante – Te lo diré el amor no es nada, es el deseo que se camufla de algo más, pero que como todo, termina acabando.  
  
- Eres un ser vil Malfoy – farfulló Hermione con odio.  
  
- Llámame cómo quieras. Tú no tenías ningún compromiso con nadie Granger, debes ser libre de hacer lo que te apetezca y ese pobretón te está juzgando por ello. Y tú estás llorando como una tonta por nada. No has hecho nada malo Granger. Sé mas inteligente. Te dejo, vienen a por ti- Draco Malfoy se incorporó y con paso ligero volvió a desaparecer hacia el campo de quidditch. Hermione levantó la vista. Harry se acercaba hacia ella.  
  
- Hermione – le llamó el chico. Su rostro expresaba preocupación y tenía el labio de abajo ensangrentado.  
  
- Harry, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – La respuesta era evidente pero Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
- Digamos que Ron es muy efusivo – sonrió levemente – ¿Qué ha ocurrido Herm? Ron no me ha contado nada, ha entrado como una furia al salón me ha partido la boca y me ha dicho que viniese a buscarte. Supongo que se ha enterado de lo del otro dia ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y mas aliviada por las palabras del sly y la presencia de Harry le contó a su amigo todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde el rumor de Hannah hasta la actuación del slytherin momentos antes de la llegada del chico. Harry escuchaba con atención. Finalmente la castaña terminó de contarle toda la historia.  
  
- Siento haberte metido en este lío por el beso del otro día – dijo Harry abrazando por el hombro a su amiga. Hermione se recostó ligeramente en él.  
  
- No es tu culpa Harry, quise hacerlo – contestó Hermione – yo te besé igual que también besé a Malfoy.  
  
- Evitaré hacer ningún comentario respecto a eso – sonrió Harry algo asqueado. Hermione por primera vez sonrió.  
  
- Entonces, para ti no significó nada ese beso ¿verdad Harry? – preguntó la castaña.  
  
- Fue agradable – reconoció el chico – pero no me gustas de esa manera. Eres mi mejor amiga y espero que siempre lo seas. Aunque no debí hacer nada, conocía de sobra los sentimientos de Ron – dijo apesumbrado.  
  
- ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó asombrada Hermione - ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada?  
  
- Pensé que algo intuías. Además Ron tampoco me lo dijo nunca claramente. Simplemente se le notaba. De todas formas no te hubiese dicho nada, era Ron quien debía decírtelo. La pregunta es... ¿qué sientes tú?  
  
- Yo... no lo sé. Parece que me siento atraída por todos los chicos de Hogwarts, no puedo pensar con claridad. Estoy hecha un lio – Harry le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y la abrazó con mas fuerza. Hermione cerró los ojos reconfortada.  
  
- No pasa nada Herm, tranquila – Los dos chicos permanecieron sentados sobre el cesped abrazados un largo rato. No hacían falta palabras. Su presencia era mas que suficiente. Cuando volvieron al castillo. Hermione acompañó a Harry a enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey curara su labio que se hinchaba por momentos. Cuando la castaña dejó a su amigo en manos de la enfermera se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Era la hora de comer. Muchos alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la sala hablando en pequeños grupos. Ginny Weasley corrió completamente alterada hacia su amiga en cuanto la vio aparecer.  
  
- No te vas a creer lo que ha ocurrido Herm – dijo Ginny atropelladamente- Esta mañana, en el comedor. De repente ha entrado Ron, le ha partido la cara a Harry. Harry se ha ido, y mi hermano coge y va a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Levanta a Luna de su sitio y le da un beso de tornillo impresionante. Entonces ella le ha abrazado así muy fuerte, y se han puesto a besarse como animales en celo en medio del comedor. ¡Increible! Al final han tenido que salir del salón porque los profesores les han llamado la atención. Que fuerte. Yo creo que se han ido a la habitación de Luna. ¿Qué opinas Herm? ¿Herm?  
  
- ¿Eh? Ah! Si... – Hermione intentaba asimilar lo que la pelirroja le había contado. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta – Me alegro por ellos – contestó con un hilo de voz.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Herm?- preguntó Ginny -Tienes muy mala cara. Por cierto, ¿donde te has metido toda la mañana?  
  
- He estado en enfermería – mintió Hermione – Lo cierto es que no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que voy a volver a enfermería – la voz de la castaña sonaba sin tono alguno.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
- No, es igual, prefiero ir sola – sonrió automaticamente la castaña sin emoción alguna- Te veo luego Ginny.  
  
Hermione salió de la sala común de Gryffindor con paso decidido. Pero no se dirigía hacia la enfermería. En su lugar apareció ante el cuadro de la encantadora de serpientes. - Acaba con los sangre sucia – dijo la chica con voz decidida. La puerta se abrió. Hermione sabía que solo una persona podía hacerla sentirse viva en ese momento. Solo una persona acabaría con el dolor. Entró en la sala común de slytherin bajo la mirada atenta de todos los alumnos que allí se encontraban. Con fuerza, genio y decisión preguntó a unas chicas por Draco Malfoy. Las chicas señalaron hacia un oscuro pasillo. Hermione se dirigió hacia donde le acababan de indicar sin ninguna duda respecto a su cometido. Era plenamente consciente de lo que pretendía hacer.  
  
- Malfoy – llamó la chica con fuerza. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**¡Fin del capítulo 9! Dos horitas me ha costado escribirlo. Espero que os guste. Me ha quedado un poco melodramático pero ya valía de risas. Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué quiere hacer Hermione con Draco? ¿Y Luna y Ron? ¿Y qué pasa con Harry? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Chan Chan Chan Chán!! Reviews y el capítulo llegará muyyy pronto... jejeje, me encanta hacer chantaje. Muchos besosss.**


	10. Only time

**Hola otra vez! De regalo por la boda del príncipe (es decir, no hay nada mejor que hacer que escribir fics pq en la tele solo hay boda boda y mas boda) os pongo el siguiente capítulo que lo acabo de escribir y es muy cortito. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a Bereth Uireb porque nada mas colgar el capítulo me ha enviado un review. Eso si que es rapidez chica! Jejeje, Besikos para todos y espero que os guste.**

_**Capítulo 10: Only Time**_

Draco Malfoy acababa de salir de la ducha. Tras un riguroso examen en el espejo asegurándose de no haber perdido ni una sola gota de su atractivo. Se envolvió en una toalla negra y salió a su habitación. Estaba sacando ropa limpia de su baúl mientras se impregnaba de su colonia favorita "Magic Seduction" cuando escuchó como una voz muy conocida le llamaba. Sorprendido el slytherin se asomó al pasillo vestido únicamente con la toalla negra. Delante de él se encontraba Hermione Granger, el rostro de la chica mostraba odio, lo cual a juicio del slytherin hacía mas atractiva a la castaña. Hermione no esperó invitación alguna para adentrarse en la habitación por la que el rubio se había asomado.  
  
- Que haces aquí Grang...  
  
El slytherin intentó preguntar a la chica la razón de su visita pero antes de acabar la frase se encontró con los labios de Hermione aprisionando su boca. La castaña parecía decidida a no dejarle respirar ya que le besaba con fuerza y apretándose contra su cuerpo. Los besos cada vez eran mas y mas intensos. El rubio apartó con fuerza a Hermione y la miró a los ojos. Los ojos miel de la chica brillaban con furia de manera muy sensual. No, Draco Malfoy no iba a desaprovechar esa situacuión. Volvió a acercarse a ella y esta vez fue él el que comenzó a besarla sensualmente pero de forma mas suave. No deseaba ser ahogado por el repentino ataque de pasión de la Gryffindor.  
  
El sly comenzó a acariciar las caderas de la chica mientras que ella acariciaba con fuerza la espalda desnuda del rubio. Hermione era completamente consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente por despecho hacia Ron pero el contacto con el cuerpo casi desnudo de Malfoy le hacía olvidar el dolor, y en esos momentos era lo único que le importaba. Mientras acariciaba la espalda del slytherin recordaba como había hecho lo mismo con la espalda del pelirrojo en aquel sueño. Estaba dispuesta a vivir ese sueño con Malfoy, pues en su imaginación no era el atractivo rubio el que aparecía. Cuando notó como Draco comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa hubo un momento en el que decidió arrepentirse. Pero la imagen de Luna y Ron besandose como posesos en el salón (la versión de su imaginación era aún mas sexual que la ocurrida) permitió que el sly tirara su camisa al suelo.  
  
Los besos de la pareja se hicieron mas y mas sensuales. Malfoy comenzó a mordisquear el cuello y los hombros de Hermione mientras con audacia desabrochaba su sujetador. La castaña no ponía resistencia alguna, relajada se permitió disfrutar de las múltiples sensaciones que Draco le regalaba.  
  
Hermione gimió.  
  
En ese momento Malfoy atrajo con cuidado a Hermione hacia la cama donde con suavidad la dejo caer. Con suavidad comenzó a besar su estómago, sus hombros, su cuello cada vez de forma mas suave y lenta para acabar con un suave y sensual beso en la boca. Draco se apartó de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la chica.  
  
- Me acabas de llamar Ron – contestó el sly con una retorcida sonrisa.  
  
- No es cierto, no lo he hecho – se defendió la castaña.  
  
- Hace un momento, cuando has gemido – le explicó el rubio – Por eso has venido a buscarme, te has enterado de lo que ha ocurrido en el comedor esta mañana – Hermione no respondió. Draco volvió a sonreir.  
  
- No quiero sentirme culpable, quería estar bien, como esta mañana cuando has hablado conmigo – confesó Hermione – quiero ser como tú, no creer en el amor tener solo sexo por placer, sin remordimientos.  
  
- Aún cuando solo es sexo hay que pensar en la persona con la que estás. No en otra – dijo altivamente el slytherin.  
  
- Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta de haberte llamado Ron.  
  
- ¿Reconoces entonces que estabas pensando en él? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – Te jode pensar que se está tirando a esa Ravenclaw – Herm volvió a asentir – Bien, porque no me has llamado Ron – sonrió con malicia el rubio. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida. El sly se echó a reír.  
  
- ¿Entonces qué ha pasado? – preguntó la chica atónita  
  
- Desde que me has besado nada mas entrar he sabido que todo era un plan de venganza hacia el pobretón – sonrió Draco.  
  
- ¿Y aún así te has aprovechado? – preguntó Hermione  
  
- Me lo has puesto en bandeja bonita. Uno no es de piedra. Me he divertido un rato, tu también y ya está.  
  
- Pero eras consciente de que hubiese llegado hasta el final... Entonces por qué...  
  
- Te lo debía – interrumpió Draco- He sido yo quien ha provocado el cabreo del pobretón. Además me gusta tener sexo con chicas que gritan mi nombre pensando en mí. Tú no ibas a hacerlo.  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en la cama del slytherin atónita por las palabras del chico. ¿Acaba de hacerle un favor al no acostarse con ella? ¿Estaba siendo agradable a su manera? Malfoy le acercó la camisa que se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación. La castaña se la puso con rapidez sintiendo pudor ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Malfoy le regaló una seductora sonrisa.  
  
- Ya que estás aquí podemos hablar para que tenga algo que escribir en el trabajo- dijo el rubio sentándose frente a ella. Hermione sonrió, a su parecer, el trabajo solo era una excusa para hablar. Recordó como por la mañana el slytherin se había acercado a consolarla – Bien esta es mi habitación como ya has visto- señaló el sly.  
  
Por primera vez Hermione se fijó en la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Espaciosa y uy sobria. Los muebles eran de color negro y se veía todo muy ordenado. Había una puerta que Hermione supuso que daba al baño y una cadena de musica se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.  
  
- ¿No compartes habitación? – preguntó Hermione  
  
- ¿Compartir habitación? – Malfoy puso cara de asco – ¿Tú lo haces? – la chica asintió con la cabeza – Gryffindors – murmuró chasqueando la lengua.  
  
- Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil son mis compañeras – le explicó la chica. Malfoy volvió a poner cara de asco – Bueno y... veo que tienes cadena músical... ¿te gusta la música?  
  
- No me disgusta – admitió el slytherin. Y dicho esto encendió la cadena músical. Una dulce melodía cantada por una mujer inundó la habitación.  
  
"Who can say why your heart sighs, As your love flies?Only time...  
  
**¿Quien puede decir porque suspira tu corazón al irse volando tu amor? Solo el tiempo"  
  
"And who can say why your heart cries,When your love lies? Only time..  
  
Y quien puede decir por qué llora tu corazón cuando tu amor miente. Solo el tiempo"**  
  
- Que razón tiene esa canción – comentó pensativa Hermione.  
  
- Es la típica y estúpida canción romántica – protestó Malfoy apagando la radio. Hermione le miró arqueando las cejas.  
  
- Nunca te has enamorado? Preguntó la chica escéptica.  
  
- ¿Tu sí? – respondió Draco mordazmente. Hermione torció el gesto y miró hacia el techo buscando una respuesta. Finalmente sonrió – Creo que no. Después de todo, qué es el amor  
  
- What´s luv (Qué es el amor) – canturreó el sly. Hermione le siguió.  
  
- It should be about us, it should be about trust babe (Debería ser sobre nosotros, debería ser sobre la confianza) – Ambos se echaron a reir – Gracias – sonrió Hermione. El rubio le dedicó una de sus seductoras sonrisas chasqueando la lengua.  
  
- No es por nada, pero te han visto entrar y ya ha pasado mas de media hora. Si te quedas un poco mas creerán que es algo mas que sexo. Y tengo una reputación que respetar – declaró Malfoy. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó dispuesta a irse. Malfoy la cogió del brazo.  
  
- Una cosa mas – dijo el slytherin. Para sorpresa de Hermione el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído – Cuando lloras te pones muy fea – Dicho esto se dio media vuelta. Hermione salió de la habitación y de slytherin mucho mas reconfortada y optimista de lo que había entrado y con una nueva visión sobre Draco Malfoy.  
  
Tras excusarse con los distintos profesores sobre las faltas del día. Hermione se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de gryffindor dispuesta a hacer sus deberes. En tan solo dos días que llevaba siendo impulsiva se había pasado de la raya, los deberes se le acumulaban y había armado un lío impresionante. Cuando llegó a la sala común de gryffindor le dio la impresión de que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante. De no haberlo visto no lo hubiese imaginado. Se escondió y observó la escena.  
  
En uno de los sillones de gryffindor junto a la chimenea se encontraban Ginny y Harry sentados, él había cogido las manos de ella y le hablaba. Ginny miraba al suelo. Hermione dudaba si el comportamiento de su amiga significaba vergüenza, alegría o tristeza. Fuese lo que fuese Ginny se levantó del sofá dijo algo a Harry y se perdió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas. Harry se recostó en el sofá y resopló. Hermione decidió que ya era el momento preciso para interrumpir.  
  
- Hola Harry – saludó la joven simulando que no había visto nada.  
  
- Hola Herm, se te ve mucho mejor- comentó el chico  
  
- Si, estoy mejor, y ya veo que tu labio también – sonrió la castaña. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Sabes algo de Ron?  
  
- No le he visto desde el puñetazo de esta mañana, pero Ginny me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido en el comedor- dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- ¿Has hablado con Ginny? – preguntó Hermione fingiendo inocencia.  
  
- Si, por cierto está muy preocupada por ti. Deberías hablar con ella.  
  
- Lo haré – dijo Herm – así le preguntaré por Ron. ¿Crees que nos hablará? – preguntó preocupada la chica.  
  
- Si que hablaré – contestó el pelirrojo mientras entraba en la sala común- Siento haberte pegado el puñetazo esta mañana Harry estaba fuera de mis casillas.  
  
- No pasa nada tío. Tienes un buen gancho – Ron sonrió.  
  
- ¿Ya no estás enfadado?- preguntó Hermione aliviada.  
  
- Tengo una novia maravillosa que ha hecho que me de cuenta de que si quieres besar a cincuenta mil chicos Herm, puedes hacerlo, a mí no me importa – dijo el pelirrojo sonriente. Hermione frunció el ceño, ese mensaje tenía doble sentido, y esa sonrisa aún mas. Harry también lo notó.  
  
- Felicidades – sonrió Harry muy poco convencido.

**Bueno bueno, las canciones son Only time de Enya (por eso el título e este capítulo) y la que canturrean Draco y Herm es What´s luv de Ashanti y Ja Rule. Muchos besikosss y mandad reviewsss.**


	11. Noche

**Wow, simplemente, wow. Que pasada vuestros reviews, en serio, si no fuera pq me da por reir y ponerme como una tonta tendría una lagrimita, snif snif, sois geniales. Gracias. ¡Bueno ya vamos por el capítulo 11! ¡Quien me iba a decir a mí que iba a cundir tanto! Creo que ya es el momento de empezar a aclarar cosas en la historia y a poner todo en su cauce. A partir de ahora viene la recta final... aunque quien sabe... solo mi mente perversa. En fín muchísimas gracias a todos (creo que sois todas lectoras pero por si acaso) y espero que os guste. Muchos besazosss.  
**  
**Bereth Uireb:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews guapisima! Di que yo también ví un ratito la boda (Tenía que saber como era el vestido) La verdad es que Draco un rato perro si que es si (pero como cualquier tio para que vamos a engañarnos, lo que pasa es que Harry y Ron son demasiado buenecikos, DE ESOS NO ENCUENTRO YO POR LA CALLE, tengo una teoria: están todos encerrados en una habitación!) Me alegro de que te guste mi elección músical me pareció que pegaba (siempre que toy chof escucho esa cancion pa deprimirme mas como buena masoca) Muchos besos y espero que te guste!  
  
**Amsp14:** Hola wapísima! Reconozcamoslo, dentro de lo que es Draco, y que se aprovechó como buen slytherin... SE PORT"! Pero porque ya había jodido bastante a Hermione por ese día... la warrada de cotillearselo todo a Ron fue pa estrangularlo! En cuanto a Ginny/Draco creo que vas a tener que olvidarlo... aunque quien sabe... ¿Qué le estaría diciendo Harry a Ginny cogiéndole de las manos? Ammmmm.... ellos sabrán. Muchos besosssss!!  
  
**Tbata:** Gracias por tu review! Y gracias por haber leído la historia (si te gustó leerla no importa que no dejases antes reviews) Yo también sufro por Ron y tengo en cuenta tu consejo no te preocupes. Un besito muy gordo y espero que te guste.  
  
**Dorian-Crow:** Bueno eso de que me propuesto lavar la imagen de Draco... el tió sigue siendo un cabrón (aprovecharse de Hermione de esa manera no es nada legal) sin embargo creo que es el típico cabrón que se cree superior a todos cuando va con sus gorilas, pero que luego cuando está solo, ya es otro cuento. Esa es mi motivación, saber que mueve a ese sly a ser como es. Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste lo que sigue.  
  
**chri8tin4jp:** Oye tenemos los mismos gustos eh? Harry Potter, Moulin Rouge, Enya... en qué mas coincidiremos? Me alegro de que te guste la forma de ser de Draco (osease un cabroncete pero no tan duro como cree..) Muchísimas gracias guapísima. Dos besazos mas grandes pa ti! Muak!  
  
**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora:** Hola!! No sé, no sé si escucharé tus plegarias... jejeje, pacienciaaa... Estoy de acuerdo contigo, QUIEN PUDIERA SER HERM (yo quiero, yo quiero!!) Muchas gracias por tu review y muchos besossss. Muak Muak Muak  
  
**Lyzbeth:** Hola, hola!! Si que tengo pensado ya las parejas definitivas (chan chan chan chán!!) De hecho tengo ya escrito un borrador del final. Y no sufras porque Ron se fuera con Luna en vez de contigo, es que no te conoce (aunque a mi tb me gustaría irme con Ron... Y A MUCHAS! Jejeje) Muchos besikos wapa.  
  
**Gaby Weasley:** Posi posi, Ron es demasiado impulsivo y celoso (nadie es perfecto) no sufras algo haré (si te lo contara tendría que matarte) Muchos besosss.  
  
**Nenufr****:** Jajajajajaja, que review mas bueno. Si me reí con tu nota para Ron (no te enfades yo se la dí a él sin mirarla, lo que pasa que luego me la enseñó) Te paso la nota que me dio para ti. ---Nota de Ron para Nenufr ---Nenu ¿Por qué teneís que ser las tías tan complicadas? Vale, yo la quiero, mierda, la quería ¡pero ella se va con todos menos conmigo! Por Merlín, ¡estuvo con ese cerdo de Malfoy! Al menos Luna me quiere y no se va con cualquiera. Y si le pica que se rasque y se vaya con la serpiente. Besos ---Fin nota--Como ves no está en muy buen plan. Y sobre el tomate... TE DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE ESTE CAPÍTULO ;)! Jejeje. Muaks

**Capítulo 11: Noche**

La noticia del noviazgo entre Ron y Luna corrió por todo el colegio como la pólvora. Muchos fueron los rumores en los que se decía que Ron había usado a Hannah para dar celos a Luna. Mientras tanto los días pasaban. Ron apenas se acercaba a hablar con Hermione y cada vez que lo hacía era para contarle lo maravillosa que era su novia. La presencia de la Ravenclaw en la sala común de Gryffindor era cada vez mas frecuente. Ginny parecía encantada con la noticia, Harry los miraba con desconfianza, y Hermione se esforzaba al máximo para evitar encontrarse con la parejita. Se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la biblioteca, envuelta en libros, tejiendo calcetines para la peddo y charlando... con Draco Malfoy.  
  
La biblioteca era el lugar perfecto para hablar sobre el trabajo de convivencia, nadie les veía y por lo tanto la reputación de Malfoy no era manchada. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos Malfoy le obsequiaba con alguna palabra desagradable delante de otros slys. Pero cuando charlaban en la biblioteca Hermione conocía la otra cara del sly. Una igual de arrogante y presuntuosa, pero mucho mas humana.  
  
- Fin del cuarto día – dijo el slytherin recogiendo su pergamino – Tres días más y habremos terminado este dichoso trabajo. ¿Qué vas a decir de mí Granger?  
  
- Mmmm... Draco Malfoy es un presuntuoso y apuesto slytherin que atrae irresistiblemente al género fémenino. Posee una perversa y brillante mente y es el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts – se burló la chica. Draco alzó la cabeza con orgullo ignorando la burla- ... es tan bueno al quidditch que Harry Potter siempre coge la snicth – Malfoy le dedicó una mirada asesina a Hermione. La castaña se echó a reir – ¿Y tú que piensas poner sobre mí?  
  
- Hermione Granger es una gryffindor, valiente e inteligente. Lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, es responsable y aplicada en sus deberes. Le gustan las estúpidas canciones románticas...  
  
En ese momento calló, una pareja acaba de entrar a la biblioteca bien acarameladita. Luna y Ron iban cogidos por la cintura y estaban dispuestos a darse el lote allí mismo. El slytherin puso cara de asco y gritó hacia la pareja:  
  
- Iros a un dormitorio pervertidos degenerados – Luna y Ron se giraron hacia Draco. Luna se echó a reír como una tonta y se abrazó mas al pelirrojo. Ambos se fueron por donde habían venido sin despegarse un milímetro. Hermione bufó, se echó sobre la mesa y con la mirada perdida hacia donde acababa desaparecer la parejita resopló.  
  
- Y está enamorada del pobretón de Weasley que tiene por novia a una rubia a la que le haría yo un buen favor – añadió Draco Malfoy mordazmente. Hermione se sobresaltó.  
  
- Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie – se defendió.  
  
- No. Es cierto, por eso te pasas el día aquí encerrada, comes cuando sabes que el pobretón no está en el comedor y has hecho en tres días mas de quinientos calcetines para elfos. Sin olvidar que el momento mas social del día es cuando estás aquí conmigo haciendo el trabajo para la loca esa de Happy.  
  
- Eso se debe a que soy aplicada con mis deberes y tareas como tú bien has dicho. Y también hablo con Harry y Ginny. No quiere decir que esté enamorada de nadie. He perdido a Ron como amigo, solo sabe hablar de Luna – Y imitando la voz del pelirrojo dijo - Luna es tan perfecta, tan cariñosa, tan adorable... Repugnante.  
  
- Granger, Granger, Granger... En el amor y la guerra todo vale – La voz del slytherin tomó un tono misterioso y malvado – en estos momentos Luna es tu enemiga...  
  
- ¿Qué estas sugiriendo Malfoy? Yo no soy una serpiente como tú.  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo leoncita, no rujas tanto. Allá tú. Pero no conseguirás nada negando los hechos y escondiéndote. Si tan valientes sois los gryffindor demuéstralo – El sly se levantó de la mesa, cogió su pergamino y echó a andar hacia la salida. Hermione se mordió el labio y comenzó a golpear la mesa con la pluma.  
  
- ¡Espera! – le gritó al rubio. Draco Malfoy de espaldas a ella mostró una gran sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
- ¿Siiii?- Dijo el slytherin girándose hacia ella con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.  
  
- En qué has pensado – preguntó la chica. Malfoy se acercó, se sentó a su lado, y con una gran sonrisa ocupándole toda la cara le contó su plan.  
  
Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común de gryffindor delante de un tablero de ajedrez. Llevaban con la misma partida mas de una hora, y apenas habían movido dos peones. Lo que nadie sabía era que la partida solo era una excusa para tener una charla confidencial.  
  
- ¿No te parece excesivo vuestro comportamiento? Parecéis animales en celo – comentaba Harry al pelirrojo.  
  
- Harry, estamos enamorados, es lo que se hace – se defendió Ron.  
  
- Aún así me parece muy descarado tío.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! – Hermione entró en la sala común cargada de libros y extrañamente complacida. Saludó a los chicos con normalidad. Dejó todos los libros en una mesa y se acercó a ellos. - ¿Qué haceís?  
  
- Jugar al ajedrez... bueno si a esto se le puede llamar jugar... – se quejó Harry- Ron no hace mas que hablar de su novia.  
  
- Vaya Ron debes estar muy colgado por ella para que se te olvide jugar al ajedrez- comentó Hermione mordazmente.  
  
- Pues si – contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo- algún día a ti también te pasará.  
  
- Algún día – dijo irónicamente la castaña – Por cierto Ron, me gustaría hablar contigo, te debo una disculpa sobre mi comportamiento hacia Luna – la voz de Hermione sonaba sincera. Harry miró a su amiga con la boca abierta. El pelirrojo también abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
- De acuerdo Herm. Hablemos – cedió Ron – ¿te importa que sigamos luego con la partida Harry? – Harry negó con la cabeza – Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo- bien, ¿dónde quieres que hablemos Herm?  
  
- Hace una noche tan buena... ¿por qué no damos una vuelta? – sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa. Ron asintió con la cabeza y se levantó saliendo de la sala común al lado de la chica. Harry sin moverse de su sitio miró como se marchaba la pareja sin entender el comportamiento de ninguno de sus amigos.  
  
La castaña y el pelirrojo paseaban bajo una noche repleta de estrellas por los jardines del colegio. Hermione llevaba la iniciativa, Ron se limitaba a seguirla. La chica le comenzó a hablar:  
  
- Veras Ron, sé que estos días me he comportado de forma bastante rara. Lo cierto es que he estado huyendo de ti y de Luna porque no me resultaba agradable observaros – El pelirrojo iba a decir algo pero Hermione le interrumpió – espera, deja que termine de hablar por favor.  
  
- Lo cierto – continuó la chica – es que después del incidente del otro día pensé que al irte con Luna te perdería como amigo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que es una tontería. Después de todo, estás enamorado de Luna, y si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz. Y seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad? – El rostro de Ron mostraba una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa y solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza – Pues eso que me alegro mucho por vosotros dos y espero que seaís muy felices.  
  
- Te invitaremos a la boda Herm no te preocupes- la cara de la castaña se convirtió en todo un poema durante un instante, depués forzó una gran sonrisa – La verdad es que estoy completamente enamorado de Luna, es la mejor chica que hay en este mundo, guapa, inteligente... – La sonrisa de Hermione era cada vez mas forzada y comenzó a emitir una risa histérica.  
  
- Me alegro Ron, me alegro.  
  
- Yo también me alegro Herm. Me alegra que hayas comprendido que Luna es la mujer de mi vida y de que te alegres por mi.  
  
- Como no iba a alegrarme... – Hermione sonreía con los dientes completamente apretados, comenzaban a nacer en ella instintos asesinos – ¡Mira el campo de quidditch! – La chica dijo esta última frase con demasiado entusiasmo lo que provocó que Ron arqueara las cejas.  
  
- Si, el campo de quidditch. Allí está. Como siempre. No lo han movido – dijo con gran ironía el pelirrojo.  
  
- Si, pero.... ¿no lo ves mas bonito que de costumbre? Me apetece entrar. Desde allí se ven las estrellas mucho mejor que desde aquí...  
  
- Se ven igual Herm – comentó Ron extrañado.  
  
- ¿No has leído historia de Hogwarts Ron? El ángulo del campo de quidditch es el mas propicio para observar las estrellas mas curiosas del firmamento, es el mejor campo astrológico – mintió descaradamente la castaña. Sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo no tendría ningún argumento en contra.  
  
- De acuerdo Herm, vayamos al campo de quidditch.  
  
La castaña sonrió triunfal y rogó a Merlín que todo saliera según el plan de Draco Malfoy. Los dos chicos se adentraron en el campo de quidditch. Apenas tres pasos después de entrar, Hermione paró con el brazo a Ron y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa señaló a Ron un punto no muy lejano a ellos en el que se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood. El slytherin tenía entre sus brazos a una sonriente Luna que le miraba como una tonta, acto seguido se besaron. Hermione sonrió interiormente. Draco lo había conseguido. Después miró a Ron con cierto temor. Conociéndole era capaz de partirle la boca y las costillas a Malfoy. El pelirrojo miraba en la dirección que su amiga le había señalado con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Ron – dijo Hermione con inocencia- Ron, ¿estás bien? Lo siento...  
  
- Ni me hables – dijo enojado el chico mientras se daba media vuelta andando en dirección al castillo a grandes zancadas. Hermione echó a correr detrás de él.  
  
- Ron, Ron, Ron no corras tanto, vamos a hablar – le decía la chica mientras intentaba seguir el paso de su amigo. Este paró en seco y miró a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar? ¡Hablemos! – Ron estaba furioso – Lo que acabas de hacer Hermione no tiene nombre. Sabías perfectamente que estaban allí.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¡Pero Ron como puedes decir eso! – Hermione puso cara de inocente mientras intentaba defenderse.  
  
- No que va, no tenías ni idea. Ron vamos al campo de quidditch, Ron desde ahí se ven las estrellas, Ron venga vamos al campo. Eres... ¡eres una mentirosa!  
  
- No me hables en ese tono. No he sido yo la que te ha puesto los cuernos – le gritó Hermione.  
  
- Hermione júrame por nuestra amistad que no sabías nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el campo – La castaña abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero se sintió incapaz de jurar por algo así – debería darte vergüenza – le dijo el chico con odio.  
  
- ¿Vergüenza a mi? Ron el otro día tú estabas completamente enamorado de mí y momentos después estabas follándote a Luna en la mesa del salón. No me hables de mentiras porque aquí el primer mentiroso eres tú.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que te jode? ¿Que me tire a Luna? Pues jódete Hermione porque para mí esta noche no existe. Mañana Luna seguirá siendo mi novia.  
  
- ¿Esta noche no existe? – le gritó la castaña completamente acalorada – De acuerdo.  
  
Hermione empujó a Ron contra el muro del castillo y con fuerza le robó un beso al pelirrojo. Comenzó a succionar el labio de su amigo y a entrelazar sus lenguas. No iba a dejarle escapar. Si esta noche no existía podía hacer lo que le diese la gana.  
  
Ron respondió al beso de Hermione abrazándola con fuerza y atrayéndole hacia él. La chica podía oír el latido de sus corazones a toda velocidad. Hermione dejó los labios de Ron para centrarse en su cuello, mientras, a la vez, le desabrochaba la capa y la tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa blanca. Cada vez que desabrochaba un botón besaba y lamía con pasión la parte del pecho descubierta. Ron también le había quitado la capa a la castaña y le había arrancado la camiseta rompiéndole los botones. Sintió como la piel de la chica se erizaba por el frio y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que se encontraban en medio de los jardines en donde podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Hermione que también se había percatado de la situación, sin camisa y con las mejillas encendidas cogió de la mano al pelirrojo y le arrastró hasta una de las puertas ocultas que daban a la clase de herbología.  
  
La puerta de la clase de Herbología se cerró tras ellos. Ron empujó a Hermione hacia una mesa en la que la sentó. La chica consiguió por fin desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo y arrojándola al suelo comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Tras ciertos problemas con el broche del sujetador de la chica Ron consiguió deshacerse del sujetador y comenzó a besar y acariciar los pechos de la muchacha. Hermione apretó su cuerpo contra el de Ron, quería sentir sus pechos desnudos. Los pantalones del pelirrojo caían por el suelo, la castaña solo llevaba encima la falda a la altura de la cintura. Hermione miró a los ojos azules de Ron que la miraban con deseo, notaba arder sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo.  
  
- No pares – le susurró al oído.  
  
Con suavidad y deseo Ron comenzó a penetrar a Hermione. Un dolor agudo hizo gemir a la chica. Sin embargo el pelirrojo se movía con mucha suavidad. Hermione se preguntó si también sería así cuando estaba con Luna. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acoplando y una oleada de placer recorrió a la chica de arriba abajo. Comenzaron a besarse en los labios suave y sensualmente mientras sus cuerpos se balanceaban de forma rítmica. Tras un par de minutos la castaña se sorprendió de su forma de gemir ¿dónde había aprendido ella a gemir de esa manera? Con los ojos cerrados no dejó de aprisionar los labios del pelirrojo. Que importaba qué ocurriera mañana, esa noche Ron le pertenecía, y ella le pertenecía a él. Una última oleada de placer la inundó antes de que el pelirrojo terminara. Este dijo algo llevado por el placer pero los gemidos y el placer que estaba sintiendo Hermione en ese momento no le permitieron entender las palabras del chico. Cuando terminaron, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron en los labios, relajándose, dejando que los latidos de su corazón volvieran a su ritmo. Después, Ron le cedió su camisa a la castaña y se puso los pantalones y la capa. Hermione se vistió con la camisa del chico y se arregló la falda.  
  
Los dos salieron del aula de herbología sin cruzar una palabra. Y sin cruzar una palabra llegaron a la sala común de gryffindor.  
  
- Buenas noches Herm – se despidió el pelirrojo sin mirar a los ojos de la chica.  
  
- Buenas noches Ron. 


	12. Una gota de sangre

**Hola!! Vais a pensar que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escribir fics jejeje. Pues no es así! Es que estoy de exámenes y comiendo mucho chocolate (ya se sabe, quita las penas). Escribir es mi vía de escape. Por cierto, el final del último capítulo (si, el tomate Ron/Herm) esta un poco mal escrito porque iba a toda pastilla... Sorry, sé que faltan comas y que no es de mis mejores redacciones. Ahora mismo debería estar estudiando Cultural pero... ayer tuve un sueño revelador con todo el final del fic. Sip. El final... ya termina... snif snif... tampoco os quiero eternizar... ¿¿o si?? Muaks.**  
  
**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Ay mi niña... que leí tu review cuando ya había colgado el capítulo... no me olvide de ti que conste. Hubo tomate! Tomate, Tomate... Bueno pues para ti va dedicado este capítulo por maja y simpática. Muaks  
  
**ophelia dakker:** ¡¡Déjate de reverencias que me vas a sonrojar!! Jajajaja, muchísimas gracias por el review. Un beso gordísimo y... qué pasará desues de....? Ahhhh, ahora lo sabremos... Muaks!  
  
**amsp14:** Hola Ana!! ¿Por qué soy mala? Si yo soy un angelito... Jamás había oído la expresión "muerde quedito" ¿significa que le gustan todos? Pobre Luna... dale una oportunidad... que se explique... jejeje. Muchos besos guapa.  
  
**banshee87:** Hola, hola!! Te gusto el final? Me alegro! Qué quieres exactamente de Herm con Draco ¿tomate? ¿pareja? Yo creo que estos dos están entablando cierta "amistad" y no sé... ¿me atrevería a decir que Malfoy está comenzando a sentir respeto por Herm? Muchos besoss.  
  
**Gaby Weasley:** Jejeje, hola guapísima, ¿crees que cambio la historia muy rápido? Es que vosotros no sabéis lo que yo sé! Es un secreto que lo está dejando de ser por momentos... no has entendido nada... pero tranqui enseguida lo averiguarás... Muchos besossss y me alegro de que te guste!  
  
**Nenufar:** Hola guapa, guapísima! Tengo verdaderos problemas con la arroba el dichoso quick me la esconde! Bueno, bueno muchas de nada por el tomate me alegro de que te gustara. Y si, la despedida fue muy fría pero porque como dijo nuestro Ron esa noche no existía... Por cierto!! Tengo dos mensajes para ti! Chiquilla me los tienes a todos revolucionados! Bueno mas bien son telegramas. Ron: Nenu, no te fies de las apariencias. Muchos besos. Ron Draco: Es tu día de suerte Nenufar, Draco Malfoy alias "pedazo de pivón" te manda un beso por apreciar su belleza. Ciao Amore. ¿Como se te ocurre llamar a Malfoy pedazo de pivon? Lo que me faltaba. Muchos besossss wapisimaaa.  
  
**Tbata:** Hola!! Ya he arreglado lo de los reviews anónimos. Muchas gracias. Sé que os vuelvo locos con tanto cambio repentino, jejeje, al menos te gusta. Y sip, Herm como verás en este cap, era virgen (por eso lo del dolor... cachis tenía que haberle puesto mas énfasis) Ta muy loca pero lo mas que había hecho era el magreo con Malfoy (QUIEN LO PILLARA) Muchos besosssssss.  
  
**Krlota Riddle:** Mi niñaaaa desde cuando me llamo Patrix?? Jajajaja, a estas altura y no te sabes mi nombre? (Carlota no bebas tanto tequila...Luna no es mala, Luna es muy inteligente lo que pasa que nadie se entera, grrr, pero no sufras... TODO SE SABRÁ. Muchos besitos amore mio. ¡Y sigue con tu fic!  
  
**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora:** Holaa!! Jejeje, me alegro de que te gustase el último capitulo. ¿Qué pasara con esta noche? Aahhh, ¿Y con Ron y Luna? Aaaahhh, soy mala... tranqui en este cap te enterarás de casi to. Muaks mu grandes,  
  
**padma721:** Hola, Hola! Gasias por tu review. Luna no es ninguna puta, es más, a mí me cae estupendamente .... ya te enterarás. Te gustó el super plan Malfoy? Típico de él! Jejeje, bueno un beso muy grande y muchas gracias.  
  
**Dorian Crow:** Hola!! Me imaginaba que eras chico, perdona si alguna vez te he tratado como chica (creo que no lo hice pero por si acaso) Gracias por aclarármelo, muy bueno tu comentario sobre Ron y Luna (chico listo) Gasias por leer y por los reviews. Un besazo.

****

**Capítulo 12: Una gota de sangre**

****

****

- Buenos días, soy tu despertador automático. ¡¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!! – Hermione dio un gran bote en la cama cuando Ginny apareció brincando y voz en grito sobre su cama. La pelirroja reía como una loca y se la veía resplandeciente.  
  
- Gin... que pasa... – dijo con voz de sueño la castaña- es muy pronto...  
  
- Tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer Herm. Comprar pintalabios, perfume, sombra de ojos, pendientes, quizá algún colgante, y lo mas importante... ¡¡Un vestido!! – Ginny bajó de la cama de su amiga y comenzó a buscar por la habitación ropa para que Hermione se vistiera.  
  
- Ginny, ¿has estado bebiendo? ¿De qué narices estás hablando? – La pelirroja se quedó quieta delante de su amiga chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Vives en Hogwarts Herm? Es viernes. Tenemos el día libre para ir de compras. ¡Solo quedan dos días! – Ginny le arrojó un papel a la cama y continuó sacando ropa para su amiga del baúl.  
  
Hermione leyó el papelito que Ginny le acababa de tirar a la cama.  
  
¡¡GRAN FIESTA ROMEO Y JULIETA!!  
  
Enemigos por un apellido, Romeo y Julieta fueron unidos por el amor a pesar de tener el mundo en contra. ¡¡Porque los enemigos se conviertan en amigos!! Happy Lovegood se complace en invitar a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts a la gran fiesta Romeo y Julieta, donde entre enemistades, surgirá el amor. Este domingo a las 6 de la tarde en el gran salón.  
  
- Solo a Happy Lovegood se le podía ocurrir una idea así – comentó la castaña con el gesto torcido. Ginny se echó a reír.  
  
- Herm, perdemos un día de aburridas clases, ganamos una fiesta con todo Hogwarts, ¿sabes la de chicos que habrá? ¡¡VIVA HAPPY LOVEGOOD!! – Gritó la pelirroja – Venga toma, vístete, tenemos que llegar las primeras para elegir los mejores vestidos. ¡Lavender y Parvati ya se han ido! – Hermione arqueó las cejas, Ginny recogía todo la ropa que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo.  
  
- Un momento... – dijo la pelirroja recogiendo una camisa blanca mucho mas amplia de lo que su amiga usaba – esta camisa... no es tuya Herm – la castaña dio un respingo – ¡¡Por Merlín!! – gritó Ginny tirando la camisa al suelo – ¡Tiene una W bordada!  
  
- Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin... por favor, tranquilizate. No es lo que crees...  
  
- ¿No es de mi hermano? – preguntó escéptica.  
  
- Si, si es de tu hermano... Bueno vale, ¡lo siento! Si que es lo que parece.  
  
- ¿Tu y Ron habeis...? – dijo tímidamente la pelirroja. Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió con la cabeza. Ginny continuó hablando – Y... ¿que tal fue?  
  
- ¿Y qué tal fue? – preguntó asombrada la castaña - ¿Y qué tal fue? Ginny, Ron tiene novia. ¿Me oyes? ¡Tiene NOVIA! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme qué tal fue?  
  
- Ah, si claro... Luna... – Ginny parecía haberse olvidado completamente de la situación de su hermano. Miró a su amiga con pena. Hermione no dejaba de mirar al suelo y una lagrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.  
  
- Ginny... – A Hermione no le salían las palabras- no significó nada... ni siquiera me miró a los ojos al despedirse de mí... – La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga con fuerza intentando consolarla mientras maldecía al idiota de su hermano.  
  
- Herm.. ya pasó... venga... irnos de compras te levantará el ánimo. Gastemos todo lo que podamos, ¿Quién necesita a los tios? – La castaña se secó las lagrimas y forzó una sonrisa. Ginny le besó en la mejilla – Venga vístete y vámonos ya. Desayunaremos por ahí.  
  
- ¿Y qué hago con la camisa? – preguntó Herm con un hilo de voz. Ginny la cogió.  
  
- Ya se la devuelvo yo. Tú vístete amor, ahora mismo vengo a buscarte – La pelirroja salió de la habitación con la camisa en las manos y se dirigió muy enfadada a la habitación de los chicos.  
  
- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Ginny entró en la habitación sin llamar y con un tono de voz que recordaba bastante al empleado por la Señora Weasley cada vez que tenía que regañar a uno de sus hijos. En la habitación de los chicos Dean Thomas, Neville y Harry se encontraban en calzoncillos. La pelirroja no se avergonzó y continuó hasta la cama de su hermano. Ron seguía durmiendo.  
  
- Cinco minutos mas... – protestó el pelirrojo entre las sabanas. Ginny le lanzó con furia la camisa a la cabeza. Ron despertó de golpe al reconocer su camisa. Los ojos azules de su hermana brillaban de enfado.  
  
- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esta farsa? – le reprendió Ginny. Ron agachó la cabeza y no contestó. La pelirroja emitió un grito de desesperación y salió como un rayo de la habitación de la misma manera que había entrado.  
  
- Ginny tiene razón – comentó Harry – deberías hablar con Herm.  
  
- Primero tendré que hablar con Luna – resopló Ron arrepentido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione y la pelirroja habían estado dando vueltas por el callejón Diagon de arriba abajo sin encontrar nada, todo el callejón estaba repleto de alumnas de Hogwarts con el mismo propósito que el de las dos amigas. Rendidas, se sentaron en una terraza dispuestas a tomarse dos batidos extra de chocolate tamaño gigante. Ginny no hacía mas que decir tonterías a la castaña para intentar animarla, y poco a poco parecía que lo conseguía. La compañía de su amiga y las grandes dosis de chocolate y azúcar que el batido tenía, reconfortaron a Hermione que ya comenzaba a pensar en el baile del domingo.  
  
- Siempre podemos llevar algo que tengamos por el armario – dijo la castaña refiriéndose al vestido. La pelirroja puso cara de pena provocando que Hermione riera. Una voz masculina ciertamente sensual se unió a la conversación de las chicas.  
  
- Qué hacen estas dos preciosidades aquí sentadas en vez de ir de compras – Las dos chicas se giraron hacia la voz que les hablaba. Era Blaise Zabini, un atractivo slytherin que tenía un ojo azul y otro verde. Ginny le sonrió.  
  
- Hola Blaise – el tono de voz de Ginny era extrañamente familiar. Hermione la miró inquisitivamente. Ginny volvió a sonreir – ¿Blaise conoces a Hermione?  
  
- Si, es de mi curso, y la he visto no hace mucho por slytherin, ¿verdad Hermione?- Zabini guiñó un ojo a la castaña. Hermione sabía perfectamente que Blaise había estado presente cuando Malfoy la besó en la sala de slytherin. Le sonrió algo nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Estás solo? – le preguntó Ginny – te puedes unir a nosotras si quieres – La pelirroja miró con cara de súplica a Hermione. Esta sonrió dándole a entender que no le importaba.  
  
- Me encantaría – contestó Blaise- pero he venido con Draco Malfoy, no creo que sea una buena idea... – dijo mirando a Hermione. Ginny emitió un sonido de resignación. Detrás de ellos una voz habló arrastrando las palabras.  
  
- A mí me parece una muy buena idea – sonrió Draco – Wesley, Sangre sucia- dijo saludando a las chicas. La pelirroja retorció la boca ante el último comentario del slytherin, Hermione evitó sonreir. En público Malfoy era así.  
  
- De acuerdo- aceptó Zabini – qué tienda quieren ver las bellas damas para elegir un bonito vestido. ¿Harapos finos? – Malfoy puso cara de asco y, típico en él, chasqueo la lengua.  
  
- Salgamos al Londres muggle, será mas divertido y dudo que haya tanta gente como aquí – sugirió el rubio.  
  
- Claro que no habrá tanta gente. Está prohibido – le recordó Hermione reprobatoriamente .  
  
- ¿¿Y.......?? – sonrió el chico. Zabini y Ginny se mostraban encantados con la idea. Hermione arqueó las cejas y finalmente sonrió accediendo.  
  
Los cuatro chicos salieron del callejón Diagon a hurtadillas. Tras salir del mundo mágico Ginny alucinó cuando Draco Malfoy le ofreció su brazo a Hermione. Blaise no parecía sorprendido. Hermione aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento del slytherin. Delante de ellos Ginny y Blaise también cogidos del brazo conversaban animadamente.  
  
- ¿Qué tal anoche Granger? – le preguntó Draco. Hermione bajó la mirada con tristeza - ¿No funcionó mi plan?  
  
- Si, bueno, tu estuviste genial, muchas gracias- Malfoy alzó la cabeza con orgullo- Pero Ron y Luna van a seguir juntos pese a todo...  
  
- ¿Eso te ha dicho el pobretón?- preguntó el rubio- Joder, ese imbecil no se entera de nada – murmuró con los dientes apretados  
  
- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Nada, cosas mías. Parece que tu amiga ha encontrado una tienda – comentó el chico mientras observaba como la pelirroja se separaba de Zabini y corría hacia un escaparate.  
  
Los chicas entraron en la tienda para disgusto de los slytherin ya que no era nada ostentosa ni lujosa. Era una tienda de aspecto sencillo y limpio repleta de ropa por todas las paredes. Además para placer de la pelirroja el precio era muy asequible. Ginny comenzó a cargar a Blaise con todos los vestidos que encontraba. La cara de Zabini era todo un poema. Hermione, separada de Malfoy observaba con cuidado y detenimiento vestido tras vestido. Descolgó finalmente uno de la percha: Un vestido con escote palabra de honor largo hasta los pies en color verde. Malfoy apareció detrás de la castaña.  
  
- Bonito color. Buena elección Granger- Hermione sonrió-Ya lo estoy viendo, una gryffindor vestida de slytherin bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos. Lleva del brazo a un Hufflepuff y ya sería total – le sugirió el rubio.  
  
- No voy a llevar a nadie del brazo, pienso ir sola – comentó la chica.  
  
- Me rompes el corazón Granger – dijo el slytherin de forma dramática – Y yo que pensaba invitarte porque me dabas pena.  
  
- Delante de todo Hogwarts – rió la gryffindor- ¿Y tu reputación?  
  
- ¿Qué importa mi reputación si vas llevas ese vestido tan sly? Yo también iré solo. Abierto a todas las posibilidades – Malfoy sonrió seductoramente – Venga pruébate el vestido, igual no entras.  
  
Hermione se probó el vestido. Era precioso, y de su talla. No se lo pensó mas veces. Echó un vistazo a su amiga que se estaba probando el sexto. Un precioso vestido azul de tirantes largo y muy sencillo adornaba el cuerpo de su amiga. Hermione la piropeó, Ginny complacida decidió llevárselo.  
  
- Volvamos a Hogwarts – dijo la pelirroja radiante de felicidad por sus compras. Cogió a Zabini del brazo y echaron a andar. Hermione no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Zabini y Ginny...? – preguntó la castaña a Draco. Este se echó a reír.  
  
- Son amigos Granger. Zabini es gay. Ginny lo sabe, le pilló con un chico el curso pasado. Ella guardó su secreto y desde entonces Zabini aprecia mucho a tu amiga.  
  
- Vaya – exclamó Hermione sorprendida ante la revelación – ¿Quien lo iba a decir? ¿Tu eres gay Malfoy?  
  
- Precisamente tu Granger deberías saber que no – se molestó el rubio – casi una semana haciendo un trabajo sobre mí... ¿y ahora me preguntas esto? Indignante.  
  
- Draco Malfoy es un dios del sexo heterosexual, un líder nato y el mas popular de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts – dijo la chica como si se tratase de un discurso. El slytherin sonrió complacido.  
  
- Antes de que lleguemos al castillo... – dijo el chico mientras sacaba algo de un bolsillo del pantalón-... esto es para ti – Malfoy le entregó una cajita.  
  
Un precioso colgante rojo en forma de gota de sangre apareció en la caja. Una cadena muy fina sujetaba la gota de sangre. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y miró al slytherin sin saber que decir.  
  
-La gota de sangre es por lo de sangre sucia... quedará bien con el vestido. Te lo advierto Granger, no te emociones y no se lo cuentes a nadie, solo es un colgante de poco valor – El tono de Malfoy mostraba indiferencia. Hermione le sonrió, sabía que aunque el rubio jamás lo reconociera, le apreciaba a su manera.  
  
- Guardaré tu secreto – prometió la castaña.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione no volvió a pensar en el pelirrojo ni en lo sucedido la noche anterior hasta que regresó al castillo. Acababa de dejar todo en su habitación, cuando, al bajar a comer, se encontró con Ron en la sala común. La chica se quedó quieta y miró a su amigo. Ron, sentado en el sofá, le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. La castaña así lo hizo. Nada mas sentarse notó como el olor del pelirrojo la envolvía al igual que la noche anterior. Ron habló:  
  
- Quería hablarte de lo de anoche – comenzó el pelirrojo, su voz era seria – quería decirte que siento lo que ocurrió – Hermione notó como algo se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de ella – Se supone que la primera vez para una chica debe ser especial, con alguien del cual estés enamorada, con sentimientos. No debería ser simplemente sexo. Siento que no haya sido así – Ron se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación sin mirar hacia atrás. Hermione no pudo reprimir por mas tiempo las ganas de llorar.  
  
- Para mí fue especial – sollozó en voz baja mientras lloraba. No quería que el pelirrojo la escuchase. Sin embargo Ron, frente al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos, paró en seco. Lo había escuchado. Sin mirar a su amiga cambió de dirección y, a paso decidido salió de gryffindor. 


	13. TODA LA VERDAD

**Hello my friends!! Bueno, escribo ahora porque en que termine de escribir este capítulo tendré que ponerme a hacer trabajos y a estudiar como una mona hasta bien entrada la noche (Lo conseguiré? Odio estudiar, Animo Sel!) Bueno, espero que sea capaz de redactar este cap como lo veo en mi cabeza, y espero no volveros locos porque aquí tengo que explicar muchísimas cosas... Y, en principio, es el penúltimo capítulo... es decir, que el siguiente es el último, y bueno, como tengo un dilema moral sobre el final.... lo dejo en vuestras manos (cuando acabe el capítulo me explicaré mejor) UN BESAZO A TODOS PORQUE ME ENCANTAIS MUAK! Por cierto que buen número de reviews ¡¡69!!**  
  
**Ophelia dakker:** Otra que está de exámenes como yo! Anímo que ya nos queda poco! Gracias por tu review, exactamente Ron va a hablar con Luna como ahora verás.... Y YO TAMBIEN HUBIESE BESADO A RON AL DIA SIGUIENTE (o cualquier día... es tan mono...) Besikos!!  
  
**Vale:** Hola! Se me olvidó quitar lo de los reviews anónimos muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review, me alegro de que te guste, ya kda pokito. Un besote.  
  
**Bereth Uireb:** Hola guapísima! No me gusta hacer sufrir a Herm que conste porque me encanta y si, Ron se pasó siendo tan frío pero... ahora verás. Muaks!  
  
**Amsp14:** Hola Hola preciosa! ¿Líada con tu fic? En que mañana termine el ultimo examen pienso viciarme a leer! La relacion Ron Luna y porque no han roto... ahora mismito te enterarás de todo y si, Ron ahora mismo está de camino a hablar seriamente con la Ravenclaw. Gracias por explicarme lo de la expresión me gusta como suena, y el baile... eso es otro capítulo... Muaks!  
  
**Lunita- L:** Hola y gracias por el consejo de cambiar la restricción, ahora lo haré, lo de que tu cara es un poema se puede usar para muchas cosas, quiere decir que se te ve en la cara todo lo que te está pasando por dentro y no puedes disimularlo. Confiemos en Ron... Un besito.  
  
**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Hola guapísima, tu también tas de exámenes? Ánimo! Pero oye oye oye... que nadie ha dicho nada de que Draco y Herm vayan a ir al baile juntos... jejeje.... quieres que acabe con Draco? O con Ron? Eso lo elegís vosotros porque yo tengo un dilema... yo es que me quedaba con los dos! Un beso enorme.  
  
**Makychan:** Hola! Gracias por tu review... si el fic acaba cn R/H o D/H lo decidís vosotros asi que... vota! Un beso  
  
**Elanor Black:** Wenasss... me alegro de que te guste el fic, te da una impresión muy acertada (aunque ahora leerás toda la verdad) no ha habido mucha gente que me lo haya dicho así que... muchas gasias por leer entre líneas! Prefieres a Ron? Pues a votar... un harry hermano! Hay que votar por Draco o Ron para el final. Un besazo.  
  
**Rachel:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, desde luego Rowling debería darnos algo de tomate (al final nos dará verdad? Yo no pierdo la esperanza) Gracias a ti por leer mi fic y por molestarte en mandarme un review. Muaks!  
  
**Nenufar:** (Estiro los brazos y los dedos preparándome para contestar..) Hola wapiiisimaaa!! No te puedes imaginar cuanto disfruto con tus reviews, si me rio... en fin. A ver, vamos a analizar porque te puedes enamorar de Malfoy... Es muy guapo, es muy cabrón (por qué nos molan los mas cabrones?) tiene un morbazo que vamos.... (me dan los calores) y encima está resultando ser un buen chico?? DONDE SE ESCONDEN ESOS CHICOS?? Porque nena ¡yo quiero poner un Draco en mi vida! (Aunque no te perdono lo de llamarle pivón sigue con el tonto subido...) Y Ron.. (pq amo a los dos??) si, se va a portar bien y va a hacer lo que tiene que hacer de una vez. Un besazo mu grande de mi parte, y otro de Draco y Ron.  
  
**Padma721:** Wenas preciosa, si, me temo que se acaba (lo que no quiere decir que me de un puntazo y lo continué como segunda parte) Draco ¿amor, aprecio, amistad? Eso te lo diré en el último cápitulo (creo, = ahora cnd empiece a escribir voy y lo casco) Besikos.  
  
**Dorian- Crow:** Mi chico favorito (no digas, claro es que soy el único porque me haces quedar mal :p) Si, Ron es un idiota, como casi todos los tios (sin ofender eh? Es que tengo una mala racha) Y es irónico que Draco la apoye pero, cosas de la vida, a mi me pasó. Gracias por tus reviews. Un beso guapo.  
  
**Leila Wood:** Me gusta tu nombre! Wnas wapa y gracias por escribirme. Sé que tengo olvidado a Harry y lo siento por sus fans (pero oye que él ya es el prota de todos los libros! Que no sea tan avaricioso) hablaré de él un poco mas... (bueno lo intentaré, es que a veces me dan ganas de darle un cazo para espabilarle) Un beso muy grande wapísima.  
  
**CAPÍTULO 13: TODA LA VERDAD  
**  
Ronald Weasley andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el corazón en un puño. ¿Realmente acababa de oír lo que había creído? Aceleró el paso, debía encontrar a Luna, tenía que acabar con esta situación, ya no aguantaba ni un momento más.  
  
---------FLASHBACK-------  
  
El pelirrojo salió de la sala común de Gryffindor intentando calmarse, Dean Thomas le había recomendado que se diera un paseo antes de volver a escribir el trabajo para Convivencia. A Ron le hervía la sangre: ¿Su hermana se estaba insinuando a esa serpiente y además Hermione salía riendo con él? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese monstruo con su amiga en ese momento? En slytherin, donde no podía protegerla, hablando de vete a saber qué. El pelirrojo se apoyó en uno de los muros del castillo y respiró hondo.  
  
- Algún día le diré lo que siento – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.  
  
- Estás hablando de Hermione verdad? – una voz dulce y algo chillona le habló. Era Luna Lovegood, su pelo rubio le caía suelto sobre los hombros. Miraba al chico con interés mientras sonreía.  
  
- Estoy hablando de mis asuntos – protestó el gryffindor- pero para tu información no, no hablo de Hermione – mintió el pelirrojo. Luna le miró suspicazmente.  
  
- De acuerdo... entonces no te interesará saber que acabo de ver a Hermione con Draco Malfoy bastante juntitos – dijo la chica con inocencia. Ron apretó los puños. La ravenclaw se dio cuenta y le volvió a sonreir – o... ¿quizás si?  
  
- Me da igual – contestó el pelirrojo intentando aparentar indiferencia. Luna miró al chico de arriba abajo.  
  
- Ronnie... tu y yo podríamos hacer grandes cosas gracias a mi cerebro. Y ambos saldríamos satisfechos – Ron la miró con curiosidad e interés. La rubia sonrió y se acercó a él.  
  
----- FIN FLASHBACK----  
  
Luna Lovegood se encontraba sentada en el gran salón conversando animadamente con unas chicas de su casa. Sin mediar palabra Ron la cogió del brazo y se la llevó del salón. Nadie se sorprendió. Eran pareja y por lo que parecía, una pareja muy apasionada.  
  
- Hola a ti también – protestó la rubia mientras Ron la arrastraba hasta una esquina del pasillo desierta.  
  
- Tenemos que acabar con esto. Nos estamos pasando – la voz del pelirrojo sonaba decidida y algo preocupada.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Ron? – preguntó la chica.  
  
- Pasa que estamos haciendo daño a gente. Quiero acabar con esto, tú ya tienes a Malfoy y Hermione está sufriendo...  
  
----- FLASHBACK-----  
  
- No pienso mentir de esa manera a Hermione ni fingir nada solo porque creas que Malfoy está interesado en ella, Herm es lista, jamás tendría nada con ese cerdo – decía convencido Ron.  
  
- Despierta, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, estaban a punto de besarse, suerte que llegué yo a tiempo... – repuso Luna.  
  
- ¿Por qué voy a creerte? Anoche me besaste en la cena y de repente hoy estás interesada por Draco Malfoy – expuso el pelirrojo desconfiado.  
  
- Ronald Weasley. No voy a negar que hubo un tiempo en el que estaba interesada por ti. Pero de eso hace ya... Si anoche te besé fue para fastidiar a Hermione. Pregúntale a Ginny. Ella sabe la verdad – Ron miró a la ravenclaw, recordó que le había susurrado a su hermana el nombre del chico que le gustaba, podía ser cierto...  
  
- ¿Fastidiar a Hermione? ¿Y por qué la querías fastidiar? Primero, aún no era pareja de Malfoy, y segundo, ella jamás ha estado interesada en mí – Luna puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.  
  
- Hombres... estáis mas ciegos... – dijo en tono cansino. Luego añadió- De todas formas si quise fastidiarla fue porque estando en el expreso de Hogwarts, Draco alabó su cuerpo delante de mí. Y cuando ella se fue y él se encontró de bruces conmigo... ni me miró. Soy igual de bonita o incluso mas que Hermione, e igual de lista, merezco el mismo trato – la voz de Luna mostraba algo de pena.  
  
- ¿Qué le veis a ese slytherin? – preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado. Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso no era evidente? Ron ladeó la cabeza – Están todas locas- pensó.  
  
- Lo siento Luna, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Herm, es mi mejor amiga, y me parece muy mal engañarla de esa manera – intentó explicarle el pelirrojo.  
  
- Muy bien, si quieres negar lo evidente es tu problema. Piénsatelo Ron y si cambias de opinión solo bésame en público. Debe parecer auténtico.  
  
- No cambiaré de opinión. Lo siento Luna, tengo que seguir con el trabajo para la clase de tu tía. Nos vemos – el pelirrojo de despidió de la ravenclaw y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala común de gryffindor. Tenía que cantarle las cuarenta a su hermanita.  
  
----- FIN FLASHBACK------  
  
- ¿Tú como sabes que tengo a Malfoy? – preguntó la rubia sorprendida.  
  
- Hermione y yo os vimos anoche en el campo de quidditch – le aclaró el pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Hermione y tú? – volvió a preguntar la ravenclaw. Ron asintió.  
  
- Hermione me llevó de propio a mostrarme como mi supuesta novia me ponía los cuernos – Luna sonrió – no tuvo ninguna gracia, le mentí como un cobarde.  
  
- ¿Que le dijiste? – dijo Luna con curiosidad. Ron resopló.  
  
- Que iba a hacer que no había visto nada porque todo era una trampa suya.  
  
- ¿Y entonces qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?  
  
- Me he pasado con ella – explicó afligido el pelirrojo – no quiero hacerle daño, la sigo queriendo, además tu y Malfoy ya...  
  
- Malfoy y yo nada de nada – dijo apenada Luna – Si, anoche conseguí estar con él. Pero esta mañana he ido a buscarle y muy amablemente me ha rechazado diciendo que estuvo bien pero que no se repetirá – Ron sintió lástima por la chica.  
  
- No podemos seguir engañando a la gente. Cada vez son mas los que conocen el secreto – explicó Ron.  
  
------- FLASHBACK-------  
  
Harry Potter estaba leyendo muy interesado un artículo que el profeta había publicado sobre quidditch cuando una cabeza pelirroja apareció delante de él.  
  
- ¿Una partida de ajedrez? – preguntó Ron. Harry asintió. Los dos chicos se fueron junto a la chimenea y comenzaron a jugar. Al segundo movimiento Ron se sinceró.  
  
- Harry, el beso en convivencia mágica en el armario... ¿te gusta Hermione?- Los ojos azules del pelirrojo tenían una nota de tristeza.  
  
- No, Ron, claro que no. Solo fue un beso, un error, quería olvidar que acababa de besar a Draco. Hermione es mi amiga y nunca he sentido nada mas por ella... lo siento tio. De verdad que lo siento – los ojos verdes del chico derrochaban sinceridad. Ron esbozó una sonrisa – De hecho... tengo que ser sincero contigo... me gusta una chica... he sido tonto al no darme cuenta antes... ya es demasiado tarde... hablé con ella la otra noche y ella misma me lo dijo.  
  
- ¿Hablas de quien yo creo? – preguntó asombrado Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca – Y pensar que podríamos haber llegado a ser familia... – Harry sonrió – Yo también voy a ser sincero contigo – Ron le contó a su mejor amigo la historia con Luna.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Todo es una farsa? – dijo alucinado Harry – Estáis locos... pobre Herm... ¿sabes que está hecha polvo?  
  
- Ella se lo ha buscado – contestó Ron con tozudez.  
  
- Entonces todo lo que se dice de que fuisteis a su habitación y demás... – comenzó a decir Harry.  
  
- Rumores bien expandidos – sonrió orgulloso el pelirrojo.  
  
-Y.. ¿No te parece excesivo vuestro comportamiento?- Hermione entró en la sala común, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta- Parecéis animales en celo...  
  
- Harry, estamos enamorados – dijo el pelirrojo procurando que se oyese muy alto – es lo que se hace.  
  
-----FIN FLASHBACK-----  
  
- De acuerdo Ron – aceptó finalmente Luna – si crees que estamos haciendo daño a Hermione... y parece que a Malfoy no le importo lo más mínimo...  
  
- Gracias Luna – Ron sonrió aliviado.  
  
- ¿Te importa que diga que he sido yo la que te ha dejado porque no quiero atarme a nadie? Ningún chico se acercará a mí si soy abandonada... – Luna puso pucheros. Ron se echó a reír dándole permiso.  
  
- Tengo que contarle la verdad a Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo dejando a Luna en el pasillo.  
  
- ¡¡Fue bonito mientras duró!! – rió la Ravenclaw mientras se despedía de Ron.  
  
Cuando el pelirrojo volvió a Gryffindor se encontró a Ginny y a Hermione jugando con un extraño objeto con otros alumnos.  
  
- Acércate Ron – le dijo Ginny – ¿te apetece jugar a verdad o prenda? – La chica le enseñó una bolita de cristal – Mira es un Trueball (bola de la verdad) cuando alguien oculta un secreto cambia de color y te muestra una palabra sobre tu secreto oculto. Hay que contarlo, de lo contrario, se paga prenda – Ron se percató de que muchos chicos se encontraban sin camisa. No así las chicas. Neville estaba sentado en un sillón solo en calzoncillos.  
  
- No recuerdo esos supuestos secretos de los que habla la bola – se explicó Neville. Ron se echó a reir.  
  
- Juego – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de su hermana, miró a Hermione, por alguna razón la castaña debía encontrar muy interesante el techo ya que no apartaba su mirada de allí.  
  
Ginny puso el trueball en manos de su hermano. Segundos después la bola se teñía de morado y aparecía en ella la palabra Beso. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas. Ginny se giró hacia Hermione que continuaba con la vista en el techo.  
  
- ¿Verdad o prenda? – preguntó Lavender Brown emocionada.  
  
- Verdad- contestó el pelirrojo sin dudar – Supongo que se refiere a un beso que di en segundo curso, ¿no hay manera de saber si es ese el secreto del que habla? – Ginny negó con la cabeza – De acuerdo, pues, como todos recordareis en segundo había un basilisco en el castillo que petrificaba personas... – Todos asintieron- Hermione fue petrificada también y... bueno... en una de mis visitas... no pude evitar besarla.  
  
Por primera vez desde que Ron había llegado a la sala Hermione bajó la vista del techo y miró al pelirrojo con los labios apretados. Ron le devolvió una media sonrisa de resignación.  
  
- Hermione te toca – dijo Parvati – coge la bola – En la bola de la castaña apareció la palabra sueño. Hermione se ruborizó, Ginny la miró torciendo la boca, ambas sabían perfectamente de qué hablaba la bola.  
  
- ¿Y bien Hermione? ¿Qué decides?- le instó Parvati. Hermione miró fijamente a Ron.  
  
- Que diablos... – dijo en voz alta Hermione – Ron, ¿recuerdas el sueño que te dije que te mataba una araña? – la voz de Hermione sonaba enojada y altiva- Pues te mentí. Lo que de verdad soñé, fue que tu y yo, lo hacíamos ahí, en esa pared, como animales, como anoche, como haces con tu querida novia – Hermione apretó los dientes y miró al pelirrojo que se había quedado de piedra. Luego miró al resto de alumnos desafiándoles a hacer algún comentario. Nadie dijo nada. La chica se levantó de la mesa con energía dispuesta a irse.  
  
- Espera- Ron la cogió del brazo con fuerza para que no escapara – Ginny pásame la bola, veamos si de verdad funciona. Tengo un secreto que no conoces Hermione – Ginny pasó la bola a su hermano obediente y esta se tiñó de azul con la palabra Luna.  
  
- Mira- dijo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba enseñarle la bola a Hermione que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Ron se levantó. Hermione seguía de espaldas a él. Ron bajó la voz para que solo la chica pudiera escucharle. Al oído le dijo:  
  
- Luna no es mi novia, nunca lo fue, solo lo fingíamos porque quería darte celos, y ella a Malfoy, jamás ha pasado nada entre nosotros, tu eres la única a la que quiero, y lo seguirás siendo, Hermione.  
  
La castaña se giró lentamente hacia el pelirrojo y le miró a los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces intentando comprender. Ron no apartó su mirada ni un solo segundo. Hermione se soltó del brazo de Ron que la sujetaba. Ambos estaban frente a frente.  
  
- ¡Plaf! – Hermione le dio una sonora bofetada al pelirrojo y a paso ligero se fue a su habitación.

HASTA AQUÍ EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, YA ES DEFINITIVO, EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO, VOSOTROS DECIDÍS ¿DRACO/ RON/ OTRO? ESPERO QUE NO OS HAYA LÍADO TANTO FLASHBACK Y QUE NO QUEDE NINGUNA SITUACI"N CONFUSA (SI QUEDA ALGUNA LA ACLARARÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE), DUDAS, VOTOS, AMENAZAS... REVIEW! BSOS


	14. En nombre del amor

Capítulo 14: En nombre del amor

Ron se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar en el que Hermione le había dado una bofetada, bajo la atenta mirada de los gryffindors que, curiosos, intentaban averiguar qué había dicho el pelirrojo para ganarse tal premio. Ginny se levantó y se acercó a su hermano:

Bueno¿qué esperabas?

¿Tú también lo sabías?- preguntó el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz incapaz de reaccionar.

Me lo contó Luna. Fui la primera en enterarme

Ginny¿qué hago?- le preguntó su hermano con mirada suplicante. La chica torció el gesto.

Dale tiempo – le sugirió la pelirroja – voy a ver como está... – Ginny desapareció por el pasillo hacia la habitación de las chicas. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil fueron hacia allí poco después presas de la curiosidad. Ron se dejó caer en un sillón y suspiró.

Herm... dijo la pelirroja con suavidad entrando en la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ella y lanzó un hechizo de insonoridad para evitar los cotilleos de Lavender y Parvati. Miró a su amiga. Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de rabia y no dejaba de mover las piernas.

Ese capullo mentiroso repugnante – farfulló la castaña, un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – jamás le perdonaré.

Herm, sé que se ha pasado pero... a ti el te importa , te ha costado darte cuenta y desde luego no ha sido la mejor forma pero...

Jamás Ginny. Jamás podré perdonarle.

Eso lo dices ahora porque estás muy enfadada. Date tiempo.

Ginny me acosté con él, primero casi no me dio las buenas noches, y luego, luego él me dice que siente haberse acostado conmigo que solo fue sexo... y... de repente... de repente todo es mentira. No lo entiendo – Hermione hablaba a trompicones, le era difícil poner en orden los recuerdos de su cabeza. La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga.

Desde luego es que los chicos no se aclaran – bufó Ginny, Hermione la miró con las cejas levantadas esperando una explicación.

No es nada -concluyó la pelirroja- Harry ha decidido después de casi 7 años que soy la chica de su vida – Ginny habló sin darle ninguna importancia. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

¿Que no es nada¡Pero Ginny! Has estado enamorada de Harry desde... desde antes de conocerle¿como puedes decir ahora que no es nada?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, él se lo ha buscado – respondió la chica con indiferencia.

Pero aún así después de tanto tiempo no puedes olvidar a una persona que ha significado tanto para ti... seguro que aun te gusta... pese a todo – Hermione parecía acelerada, era incomprensible que después de tantos años ahora la pelirroja fuese a dar calabazas a Harry Potter.

Si bueno – admitió Ginny – supongo que pese a todo cuando una persona te importa, te importa haga lo que haga ¿Verdad Herm? – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja

¡Yo me refería a Harry y tu! No a... – gritó sorprendida Hermione entendiendo lo que intentaba hacer su amiga.

La castaña miró a Ginny y luego perdió la vista en el suelo. Su cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas. Las dos amigas estuvieron juntas toda la noche (para desgracia de Lavender y Parvati que se quedaron sin habitación y sin cotilleos)

En el gran salón a la hora de la cena la noticia mas comentada por todo el mundo era la ruptura de Luna Lovegood y Ron Weasley. Al parecer Luna había decidido terminar con la relación porque quería disfrutar de la juventud, este comentario animó a muchos chicos a acercarse a la rubia que se mostraba encantada con la situación.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron comenzaba a hartarse de que todos los chicos a su alrededor le dijeran:

Lo siento tío, encontrarás a otra.

En el mismo salón, cierto rubio oía con gran interés la noticia de la ruptura entre el pelirrojo y la rubia y se preguntaba si una castaña sería en verdad la causa de la ruptura. Por primera vez en su vida notó que algo ardía de rabia dentro de él.

A la mañana siguiente el castillo entero se despertó revolucionado debido a la fiesta Romeo y Julieta. Chicos y chicas corrían por los pasillos ultimando los detalles, buscando parejas de última hora, y comentando con los amigos sus planes para aquella noche. En la torre de Gryffindor dos chicas jóvenes despertaban tras una noche en la que no habían dejado de hablar.

Ginny, Ginny despierta. Ya es de día. Tenemos que bajar a desayunar. Me muero de hambre- decía Hermione que no había probado bocado desde la comida del día anterior.

Mmmm... ya voy – contestó la pelirroja intentando abrir los ojos con gran esfuerzo y maldiciendo a su amiga por dentro por no dejarla dormir 5 minutos mas.

Vaya cara que llevas – observó Hermione. Ginny tenía todo el pelo alborotado, ojeras y el rimel negro que llevaba en las pestañas le había hecho una gran raya en la cara.

Dijo Miss Mundo- comentó irónica mirando a la castaña – Llevas los ojos mas hinchados que jamás he visto. Eso te pasa por llorar tanto. Y por favor, no me hables de pelos – Hermione torció el gesto.

Creo que deberíamos usar unas cuantas pociones... Parvati y Lavender las usan todos los días. Deben estar por aquí... – Hermione comenzó a buscar por la habitación el neceser de sus compañeras de habitación. Ginny la ayudó.

Crees que les importará? Preguntó la pelirroja temerosa con los botes en la mano

Las hemos dejado sin habitación y sin historia toda la noche, no creo que esto les vaya a molestar mas – contestó Hermione divertida.

Las dos chicas se pusieron delante de un espejo y empezaron a usar las pociones. Cuando acabaron decidieron usar también algo de maquillaje, por alguna razón que ninguna de las dos admitían deseaban estar radiantes esta mañana.

En el gran salón, el desayuno estaba servido. El salón estaba decorado al mas puro estilo Shakespeare: Flores, balcones de piedra, grandes lianas, cantos, los fantasmas del castillo interpretando distintas partes de Romeo y Julieta.

Entonces, el Romeo este ¿se mató antes de que se despertara Julieta? – preguntó Ron a Harry.

Si, y nada mas matarse se despertó Julieta, encontró muerto a Romeo y también se mató ella – le explicó el chico.

¿Y le hubiese costado mucho esperar 5 minutos mas? Si creía que ella estaba muerta¿le hubiese costado mucho esperar 5 minutos mas a matarse?

Ron, la historia es así. Piensa que la persona a la que mas quieres en este mundo muere – La voz de Harry tomó un aire melancólico recordando a Sirius – tiene que ser muy duro...

La culpa de todo la tienen el cura y Julieta por no habérselo contado a tiempo a Romeo. Es que estos montajes siempre salen mal – resopló el pelirrojo – y luego muere gente, o haces daño a gente, o te dan una bofetada, pero claro, es normal, la culpa es tuya por hacer el capullo – Harry se echó a reír, tras el primer momento de depresión que el pelirrojo había tenido por la bofetada de Hermione, había pasado a un estado pesimista ácido y en cierto sentido bastante cómico.

No sé de que te ríes – protestó Ron algo molesto – A ti te ha costado darte cuenta de que te gusta Ginny 6 años, 6 años en los que ella ha estado loca por ti, y justo, cuando te decides, coge ella y se cansa – La risa de Harry paró en seco. Ron sonrió, por suerte no era el único desgraciado – Por cierto Harry¿con quien vas a ir al baile?

Estoy dudando entre ir solo o ir solo. ¿Con cual de los dos crees que debería ir? – bromeo ácidamente el moreno.

Ninguno de los dos. Yo creo que deberías ir contigo mismo. Yo por ejemplo voy conmigo mismo. Es una buena pareja, no me obligará a bailar, no tendré que hablar con ella, y, en caso de que vea a Hermione en brazos de otro, no tendrá ningún reparo en tirarse por la ventana conmigo.

Sin duda, una gran pareja – observó Harry. En ese momento Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger entraron en el salón. A pesar de que ambas llevaban el uniforme como de costumbre algo había distinto en ellas. Se les veía muy bonitas. Con la piel brillante, mejillas algo sonrosadas, labios jugosos... Harry le dio un codazo a Ron.

¿Ron crees que es cosa del amor o están hoy mas guapas que de costumbre? – preguntó el moreno. Ron se limitó a acceder con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra.

¿Te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Ginny a Hermione – No dejan de mirarnos. Creo que deberíamos usar estas pociones mas a menudo – Ginny se mostraba encantada con la situación, no solo Harry y Ron las miraban sino que chicos de otras casas las miraban con interés. La pelirroja decidió dar mas vuelta de la acostumbrada hasta llegar a la mesa de gryffindor para saborear el momento.

Jódete Ron¿a que me ves guapa? – se decía Hermione a sí misma. Andaba recta siguiendo a su amiga pero por el rabillo del ojo no perdía contacto con el pelirrojo. Esto provocó que chocara con alguien.

Granger – dijo una voz conocida – deberías mirar por donde andas – Hermione miró a la persona con la que se había chocado. Era Draco Malfoy, la chica sonrió orgullosa cuando vio como el rostro de Malfoy cambiaba al mirarla detenidamente.

Parece que a alguien le ha sentado bien que cierto pelirrojo rompiese con su novia – sonrió seductoramente Draco.

Te equivocas Malfoy – sonrió la castaña- no necesito a ningún pelirrojo para estar así de guapa – La sonrisa del slytherin se amplió considerablemente.

¿Sigues con la idea de ir sola al baile Granger? – La joven asintió con la cabeza – Bien, supongo entonces que nos veremos, te dedicaré un baile – dijo guiñándole un ojo, Herm arqueó las cejas

Nos veremos Malfoy – dijo Hermione mientras andaba alcanzando a Ginny – y... me pensaré lo del baile – añadió.

Las chicas llegaron a la mesa de gryffindor y, momentos después, fueron acorraladas por chicos de todas las casas invitándolas al baile de esa noche. Ron y Harry intentaban no mirar.

Yo tengo pareja pero Ginny, por ti, la dejo si me dices que vienes conmigo – le decía un chico castaño que jamás antes había visto.

Gracias pero no gracias – le rechazó Ginny – ya tengo pareja. Desanimados por el comentario varios chicos volvieron a sus desayunos. Hermione se deshizo de sus pretendientes alegando que no pensaba ir al baile y se dirigió a la pelirroja.

No me habías dicho que tenias pareja ¿Con quien vas a ir?

Ginny contestó en voz alta asegurándose de que toda la mesa de gryffindor le escuchase:

Con Harry Potter- contestó sin duda alguna y muy recta. Harry había pegó un brinco de su sitio y la miró sin entender nada. Ginny se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a él y le susurro.

Me llevas debiendo un baile desde cuarto curso.

Harry se giró hacía la pelirroja y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de la chica. Ginny sonreía con picardía. Harry se levantó de la mesa y le cogió la mano, y besándosela contestó:

Será un placer – La sonrisa de Ginny se amplió.

Oh, no seas tan caballero- Y tirando de la camisa del chico le acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios.

De repente toda la mesa de gryffindor se deshizo en aplausos. Todas las chicas miraban emocionadas la escena, mientras los chicos vitoreaban a Harry por quedarse con ese bombón.

Hermione sonreía orgullosa de su amiga mientras sentía como una mirada se clavaba en ella. Devolvió la mirada. El pelirrojo y la castaña se miraron durante unos segundos sin decir nada, fue ella la que retiró la mirada, aunque por el rabillo del ojo no perdió el contacto visual y se percató de que Ron miraba la mesa murmurando algo. Siguió observándole con disimulo. Algo había cambiado en la expresión del pelirrojo. Su cara mostraba decisión, fuerza. Volvió a mirar a Hermione, asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido, desapareció del comedor.

La chica no dejó de mirar al pelirrojo hasta que desapareció completamente, presa de la curiosidad, sorprendida por esa firmeza repentina.

En qué estará pensando... -comentó para ella misma.

Las horas pasaron y el momento del baile se acercaba. Todas las chicas estaban revolucionadas, mirándose en los espejos, intentando arreglarse el pelo, escondiendo los defectos, deseando que su vestido fuera el mas bonito.

Ginny no había dejado de canturrear en todo el rato, tras el romance en el comedor se había pasado todo el día con Harry, riendo, hablando, besándose. Sus ojos y sus mejillas brillaban de forma especial.

Ginny- dijo Hermione mientras se cepillaba el pelo – se te ve muy feliz, como resplandeciente – Ginny se sonrojó.

Parezco idiota, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Ni de pensar en él, en todos estos años muriéndome por él, y ahora... Ahora es mío, solo mío, y es maravilloso – suspiró.

Entonces¿Ha merecido la pena? – preguntó Hermione.

Cada momento. Mis años de espera, lo mala que he sido con el en lo que llevamos de curso, ya sabes, hacerle sufrir un poquito, como sufrí yo todo este tiempo. Y sin duda, lanzarme esta mañana. Y ahora el baile. ¡Estoy deseando que llegue! Va a ser el baile perfecto, con el vestido perfecto y el chico perfecto.

Oye respecto al beso con Harry en convivencias... – comenzó a explicarse Hermione.

Ni tú ni él sentisteis nada – le cortó su amiga- Además ¿qué son dos minutos comparado con lo que yo le voy a dar? – Ginny sonrió con malicia. Hermione se echó a reír.

¿Ah si¿¿Y qué le vas a dar? – Ginny sin dejar de sonreír contestó sin cortarse.

Justo lo que necesita – dijo chasqueando la lengua provocadoramente. Y luego cambiando de tema se interesó por su amiga – Bueno, y tu qué, que vas a hacer.

¿Que qué voy a hacer? No sé, disfrutar del baile.

Me refiero a mi hermano.

Ya, ya lo sé. No sé, tengo la espinita ahí clavada pero aun así no le odio, intento odiarle, por merlín que lo intento, pero esta mañana, cuando ha pasado todo lo de Harry y tu, le he mirado, nos hemos mirado y... me he tenido que recordar a mi misma lo enfadada que estaba. Y cuando le miraba, no sentía odio, sentía impotencia, como si después de todo lo que ha pasado fuese imposible que algún día estemos juntos. No sé, es raro.

¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que le perdones y olvides todo?

¿Olvidar¿Olvidar lo humillada que me he sentido? Humillada y despreciada. Pensando que no sentía nada por mi. Recordando que todo ha sido un juego. Quiero perdonarle, pero no podré hacerlo hasta que le vea sentirse tan humillado y avergonzado como me he sentido yo – Hermione torció el gesto mientras Ginny la abrazaba reconfortándola. La castaña decidió animarse, iban a ir a un baile tenía un vestido precioso y pensaba disfrutar de la fiesta.

Cambiando de tema ¿Qué sombra de ojos crees que debería llevar? – le preguntó a la pelirroja. Ginny sonrió y se lanzó a por el estuche de sombras de colores.

Mientras tanto en la torre de los chicos. Harry y Ron se preparaban para el baile.

¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – preguntaba Harry al pelirrojo – Es un poco arriesgado.

Tengo que intentarlo. No pienso perderla tan fácilmente.

El baile Romeo y Julieta dio comienzo. El salón era simplemente maravilloso, una noche estrellada, música suave, arbustos, árboles y flores, una fuente en el centro, suelo de piedra, trovadores... Parecían trasladados al patio de Verona, lleno de romance.

Hermione entró sola, algo asustada. A su alrededor todo eran parejas besándose, bailando, riendo. Se arrepintió de haber rechazado todas las invitaciones esa mañana. Decidió servirse una copa para refrescarse. Malfoy apareció a su lado.

¿Que ocurre Granger te vas a dar ahora a la bebida?

Malfoy ¿como te atreves? Solo me estoy refrescando.

No veo a ningún pelirrojo a tu lado¿a qué se debe?

Ya ves, he decidido venir sola. Abierta a las posibilidades.

Quieres decir, abierta a mí – se burló el slytherin.

Si lo que quieres es que baile contigo solo tienes que pedirlo – contestó la gryffindor mordazmente.

A qué esperamos entonces – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole el brazo.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy comenzaron a bailar bajo la atenta mirada de toda la escuela incluidos profesores. La pareja se dio cuenta de la expectación que estaban causando.

Te encanta llamar la atención¿verdad Malfoy? – le espetó Herm

Digamos que no pierdo oportunidad de bailar con una chica guapa. Por cierto, bonito colgante, quien te lo regalo.

Un corderito escondido en una piel de serpiente – respondió la chica.

Me ofendes.

Asi que, al final hasta las serpientes tienen corazón ¿eh Malfoy?

¿Corazón? Me río yo de la gente con corazón. Tu y yo siempre seremos enemigos. Pero, por esta noche, bailaremos juntos. Por Romeo y Julieta.

Ellos también eran enemigos y se enamoraron ¿sabes?.

Oh l´amour, l´amour. ¿Es amor cuando solo uno de los dos lo siente?

Por supuesto. Mira a Ginny, lleva amando a Harry desde siempre.

El que la sigue la consigue. Pero¿es amor cuando te enamoras de una persona enamorada de otra persona y correspondida a la vez por esa persona?

Te refieres enamorarte de una persona con pareja – preguntó la chica.

Pse, algo así – contestó el slytherin con indiferencia.

Sigue siendo amor – le respondió la chica.

No, es una injusticia. Todos deberían ser correspondidos por la persona a la que amamos. Por eso me gusta el sexo, te lo pasas bien, te corresponden durante ese periodo de tiempo, repites si te gusta, y eres libre de tener mas de una pareja.

Entonces¿mantienes que nunca te has enamorado como dijiste en la biblioteca?

Mantengo que el amor apesta. Y que no estoy interesado en él.

Increíble pero cierto. Draco Malfoy es capaz de amar. Tengo que escribirlo en la redacción para mañana.

Hazlo y será lo último que hagas sangre sucia. Recuerda que te odio – le recordó el sly.

Del amor al odio solo hay un paso – parafraseó Hermione

Ni te imaginas lo cierta que es esa frase. Sobretodo contigo – Draco soltó la frase sin importancia, Hermione se sonrojó entendiendo el verdadero significado.

Me ha gustado estar esta semana contigo. Ha sido... intensa.

La pequeña leoncita ha despertado de su letargo sexual gracias a la malvada serpiente.

Se puede decir que sí.

Eres mucho mas interesante así. Incluso podrías entrar en slytherin. Si no fueras una sangre sucia y estuvieras enamorada de un pobre león – bromeó.

Ni en mi peor pesadilla – aseguró la gryffindor.

¿ Mantienes que no estás enamorada del pobretón?

Negarlo es engañarme a mi misma – contesto la castaña con sinceridad absoluta.

Entonces no te deberías perder esto. Creo que el pobretón se va a suicidar – y señalando el balcón, Malfoy mostró a Hermione como Ron Weasley se encontraba ahí, solo, en las alturas mirando hacia abajo. Hermione paró de bailar.

¿Pero qué...? – murmuró la chica intentado adivinar la intención del pelirrojo subido en ese balcón.

Poco a poco todo el salón se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ron en el balcón y prestaron atención presos por la curiosidad y el morbo de que realmente pareciera que se fuera a suicidar. Hermione se echó a correr hacia Ginny y Harry para avisarles.

¡Hay que hacer algo¡Se va a matar! – les dijo preocupada la chica.

Tranquila – Dijo Harry – No se va a suicidar, espera y verás.

De repente y ante el asombro de todos, Ron cogió un micrófono:

_Never Knew i could feel like this_

Nunca supe que me podía sentir así

_Like i´ve never seen the sky before_

Como si jamás hubiese visto antes el cielo

_Want to vanish inside ur kiss_

Me quiero desvanecer en tu beso

_Everyday i love you more and more_

Cada día te quiero mas y mas

¿Está cantando? Preguntó atónita Hermione. Todo el salón se burlaba de él. El pelirrojo continuó, esta vez acompañado de música.

_Listen to my Heart can you hear it sing_

Escucha a mi corazón¿puedes oírle cantar?

_Telling me to give you everything_

Me dice que te lo de todo

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

Que las estaciones pueden cambiar de invierno a primavera

_But i love u until the end of time_

Pero que yo te querré hasta el final de los tiempos

Que vergüenza, por merlín ¡hacerlo parar! – pidió Hermione a sus amigos- ¡Todo el mundo se está riendo de él!

En mi opinión está lo que se dice humillado- Dijo Ginny con picardía.

No va a parar – aclaró Harry – lo está haciendo en nombre del amor- Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos confusa y luego hacia el pelirrojo que seguía cantando.

_Come what may_ Pase lo que pase

_Come what may_ Pase lo que pase

_I will love you_ Te querré

_Until my dying day_ Hasta el día que muera

Incapaz de aguantar un segundo mas. Hermione salió del salón. Ron paró en seco, Harry y Ginny miraron al chico con pena. Ron Weasley bajó del balcón con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes que pese a la burla inicial se apiadaron de él y le intentaron reconfortar. Ginny y Harry se acercaron a él:

Se ha ido – dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

Lo siento tío – contestó Harry.

Seguro que en el fondo y pese a tus dotes de cantante le ha hecho ilusión – añadió Ginny.

Me lo merezco, he sido un cabrón... Me voy a dar una vuelta, necesito que me de el aire.

Si nos necesitas... – se ofreció Harry.

Lo sé, lo sé – agradeció Ron dejando el salón.

Ron salió del castillo y comenzó a deambular, sin saber por qué apareció en el campo de quidditch, en el mismo sitio donde, por primera vez, se había declarado a Hermione y se le había roto el corazón.

Se sentó, el césped estaba frío y húmedo. Comenzó a llover, no le importó, no le importaba nada, solo ella, y la había perdido.

Estaba a punto de derramar una lagrima cuando una capa le cayó por encima de la cabeza nublándole la visión.

Vas a coger un resfriado, y estamos a punto de empezar los exámenes.

Ron se quitó con rapidez la capa de la cabeza y se giró hacia ella. Solo una persona era capaz de decirle algo así.

Allí estaba Hermione, con semblante serio, mirándole a los ojos, recriminándole cosas, como de costumbre, Ron torció el gesto fingiéndose ofendido lo que hizo que la chica sonriese.

Por si no te has dado cuenta, está lloviendo – apuntó la muchacha, mientras se cubría el pelo con una capa. No estaba dispuesta a que su pelo volviera a su estado natural, después del esfuerzo que le había costado arreglarlo.

¿Te sientas conmigo? - Preguntó Ron clavando sus ojos azules en Hermione.

No vas a cantar de nuevo ¿verdad? – se burló Hermione arrepintiéndose al momento de sus palabras. Ron negó con la cabeza, no parecía haberle molestado. La chica se sentó guardando la distancia.

Hermione, yo... lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Si pudiera volver atrás lo cambiaría todo pero es que flipé tanto cuando me enteré de lo de Malfoy y Harry... sobretodo cuando acababa de declararme a ti. Y... hice una tontería. Una tontería tras otra, tras otra, tras otra, y al final he acabado cantando en un balcón delante de todo el colegio... probablemente la mayor tontería de todas.

El tono de resignación de Ron provocó que Hermione sonriese.

La canción... no ha estado tan mal – intentó animarle la castaña. Ron arqueó las cejas incrédulo.

Claro, por eso te has ido del salón - Hermione volvió a reír.

Necesitaba pensar.

Aún no te he dicho lo guapa que vas esta noche – dijo el chico volviendo a mirar a los ojos castaños de la chica.

De hecho es la primera vez en tu vida que me hechas un piropo – contestó Hermione agachando la cabeza.

Muchas veces he querido decirlo, pero por alguna razón me atraía mas discutir contigo – el pelirrojo se acercó un poco a ella.

Es lo único que sabemos hacer – contestó con tristeza Herm – hacernos daño.

Bueno... también hemos hecho otras cosas – intentó defenderse el chico. Hermione enrojeció recordando la noche pasada. Ron al darse cuenta tosió nerviosamente – No... no me refería a la clase de herbología.

Bueno, teóricamente, esa noche no existió, al menos eso fue lo que dijiste antes de que... ya sabes – La chica no se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo. Él la cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

Existió. Y por esa noche mas que nada tengo que pedirte perdón.

Bueno, fui yo la que se lanzó – contestó entre orgullosa y avergonzada. Por alguna razón, sintiendo la mano del pelirrojo en su barbilla y mirando esos ojos azules todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento, parecía a años luz y sin ninguna importancia – Y no estuvo mal...

Demasiado pasional para una primera vez ¿no? - Hermione se liberó de la mano del pelirrojo avergonzada por el comentario.

Fue sexo, se supone que debe ser pasional – contestó mirando al suelo.

¿Es solo sexo cuando alguien te dice te quiero en el momento cumbre? – preguntó Ron algo avergonzado. Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida por la confesión.

¿Eso, eso fue lo que dijiste? - preguntó la chica aturdida recordando el momento en el que le había sentido decir algo pero debido a sus propios gemidos no le había escuchado.

Ron no contestó, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

Te quiero.

El corazón de Hermione latía a toda velocidad mientras el pelirrojo volvía a separarse de ella buscando su mirada. ¿Por qué no estaban juntos¿por qué habían pasado tantos años discutiendo¿por qué seguía preguntándose estupideces en lugar de besarle de una vez?

Hermione se abalanzó a los brazos de Ron y le besó. Al chico el arrebato de su amiga le pilló por sorpresa y cayó para atrás quedándose tumbados sobre el suelo. Ella sobre él. Besándole sin parar. Ron la abrazaba intensamente con miedo de que volviera a escaparse de sus brazos en cualquier momento, Hermione intentaba pegarse al cuerpo del pelirrojo lo máximo posible.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose. Cuando se separaron para recuperar la respiración, Hermione se sentó entre las piernas del chico. Apoyada contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como el pelirrojo cubría su cuello de suaves y sensuales besos mientras la tenía abrazada. Cerró los ojos satisfecha.

Entonces¿todo lo de Luna fue un montaje¿Jamás hiciste nada con ella? – preguntó Hermione para asegurarse.

¿Besarla delante de todo el salón y fingir que la deseaba y la adoraba cada vez que tu estabas alrededor no te parece bastante?

Conmigo que no era tu novia hiciste bastante mas... –bromeó la castaña.

Ah... ese es el privilegio de las que no son mi novia – se rió el pelirrojo antes de volver a besar a su chica.

¿Sabes que si me entero que haces eso con alguien mas te voy a meter una araña entre las sabanas verdad? – le avisó

Vaya... y yo que tenía la esperanza de que fueras tu la que te metieras entre mis sabanas... – Hermione le miró y sonrió con malicia.

Pervertido.

¡Habló la que tiene sueños eróticos conmigo!

Eh, no te lo creas tanto guapito... estas bueno pero hay mas chicos en Hogwarts.

No creo que juntándolos a todos te quieran tanto como te quiero, te he querido y te querré yo.

Desde luego no se suben a balcones a cantar – apuntó Hermione

Ni fingen una falsa novia para darte celos.

Ni discuten conmigo tanto como tu – volvió a contestar la chica.

Ni parten la cara a su mejor amigo por un beso.

Ni entran en mis sueños – dijo antes de volver a besarle – Te quiero.

Hablando de ese sueño tan famoso tuyo, deberías darme todos los detalles, para ver si puedo hacer algo para realizarlo.

Bien... empieza mas o menos así – dijo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y le besaba el pecho.

¿Y continua así? – preguntó el chico mientras le desabrochaba el vestido. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

Y sigue en la sala común de gryffindor, contra una pared, el fuego encendido, y música – dijo con voz sensual – Salvaje, y terriblemente sexy.

Nos pueden pillar – advirtió Ron.

Todos están en el baile. Ni se enterarán – contestó Herm juguetona poniéndose de pie y levantando del suelo a su chico – Vamos.

Espera. Primero tenemos que ir a herbología.

¿Por qué?

Tengo una primera vez que repetir. Y esta vez – dijo susurrando al oído de la chica mientras le acariciaba por encima del vestido – voy a hacerte el amor, con suavidad, con tiempo, disfrutando de cada detalle y diciéndote cientos de veces: Te quiero.

La pareja se besó dulce y sensualmente. Luego, Ron cogió en brazos a Hermione, y entre besos y risas, la puerta de la clase de herbología se cerró tras ellos. Acabando con una vida de peleas, insultos y provocaciones y dando paso a una nueva vida.


End file.
